Interlinking Paths
by hyakadog
Summary: Because they all talked to one another at some point. Fifteen nobodies. One hundred and three encounters. These are the stories of Organization XIII. Discontinued
1. Xion and Namine

**Who Are You?**

**Namine and Xion**

* * *

><p>Namine had once again found herself wondering down the painfully white halls of Castle Oblivion. She could usually stand the brightness of the upper floors, but after a while it could become unbearable. So she was hoping to spend some time in the basement. While colder down there, it was also darker, and her eyes needed a break from the horribly plain upper levels.<p>

It was a shame that the lower floors were just as drab as the upper ones though. Namine shivered as she descended; if only she had a coat to wear like the others! If one of them would take off their coat for only a minute, then they to would be able to see just how useless her dress was against the frigid rooms of the castle.

They probably wouldn't give her one anyway.

It wasn't until she had reached the bottom of the steps that Namine realized she probably should have brought her sketchbook down with her. There wasn't anything to do down here, though she supposed she could watch Lexaeus work. He was the only one who didn't mind her being around; not that he cared for her any more then the others. Watching him wouldn't be particularly interesting, but at least it would be something to do, and better something then nothing. Knowing him, he was probably in the labs, which were conveniently on the same floor as she was.

She peered through the laboratory doorway, hoping that Zexion wouldn't immediately start snapping at her or Vexen wouldn't shove her back out the moment she stepped inside, something that they had been particularly fond of lately. Much to her surprise however, there appeared to be nobody in the lab at the moment.

"Hello?" she asked quietly, half hoping that she wouldn't get an answer. The room remained silent. Namine took a few steps inside to get a better look around. There seemed to be no trace of the three scientists. Most of the tables were spotless, save a few disheveled stacks of papers nearby three huge tubes. One empty, one filled with a dark blue liquid, and one open. Namine approached the tubes and looked inside the opened one. There was a liquid residue inside the tube—likely the same fluid that was in the other tube—forming a small puddle at the bottom.

'What were they keeping in here?' Namine wondered. 'And where is it now? It couldn't have escaped, could it?'

A sudden tap on her shoulder caused Namine to jump both figuratively and literally out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" It was a girl's voice, but sounded nothing like Larxene's. Namine turned to face the intruder. It was a girl, about her age by the looks and wearing nothing but an oversized white shirt.

"Uh, I haven't seen you before," The girl spoke with a quite voice. "But I was wondering if you knew when everyone would be back."

"I didn't know that anyone had left." Namine admitted in a quite voice.

"Oh. It's just that they said they would be back soon, and it's been such a long time." The girl began wandering around the lab aimlessly as she talked, as if Namine wasn't even there. "They said they were going to go get somebody."

"I see." Namine looked over to the other girl, and then continued talking in an attempt to keep the conversation moving. "So, what's your name then? I've never seem you around here either."

"My… name?" The girl stopped walking. "I'm not really sure if I have one."

"But what do the others call you by then?"

"Oh! You mean that!" The girl turned back to Namine and smiled, now understanding.

"I'm called Number One."

"Number One?" Namine repeated. 'What kind of name is Number One? It's like a label that Zexion would use for one of his experiments… Wait! Those tubes in the corner… One of them was opened! Could this girl be from that tube?'

Namine suddenly remembered herself and responded.

"It's nice to meet you." She said, trying to force her thoughts into the back of her head. "My-"

"What are you doing down here?"

Namine snapped her attention to the voice coming from the doorway. Vexen was standing there, but it wasn't him that had spoken.

"Xemnas?"

"You have no reason to be down here, Namine."

"I'm sorry," she quickly began to apologize. "I was just-"

"Go back to the upper levels where you belong."

"Yes Superior." Namine whispered weakly. She didn't try to fight back. Xemnas' voice was enough of a threat. She glanced at him briefly, and then walked out passed the men and headed up the stairs, her thoughts now centered on the girl called Number One.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Welcome to the first in my series of one hundred and three stories centering around Organization XIII. Each chapter will center around two characters from the organization interacting together, Namine included. If everything works out, I'll be updating fourteen more times before the month is through so check back again soon! It's a personal challenge that I hope will improve my writing skills, help me appreciate characters I don't care for, and expand my head canon. Drop a review if you have the time, I'd love to know how I'm doing!<p> 


	2. Xemnas and Xigbar

**Promise**

**Xemnas and Xigbar**

* * *

><p>Chaos. That's the best way to describe what had happened. At Castle Oblivion, Axel had followed through with Xemnas' orders to eliminate all traitors. Xemnas was sure that after Marluxia's attempted cout-de-tat, everything would be able to fall into place with ease. He hadn't counted on the number of members to continue to drop. Even nobodies that hadn't retained their true form had begun to dwindle in number. Organization VI had become a more suitable title for the ever-shrinking group.<p>

"Axel has been eliminated." Saix commented as he approached the other remaining members. The four of them (Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, and Saix) had gathered at the Alter of Naught for what was likely their final meeting. Their usual gathering place was much larger then necessary. At this point it served as nothing more then a reminder of how many members had been lost.

"And the keybearer?" Xemnas asked. His back was turned away from the others, his focus on kingdom hearts.

"He is advancing through the city as we speak." Xigbar answered. "He should be here within half an hour."

"Xemnas, you told us that kingdom hearts was nearly ready for use." Luxord added. "How much time do we have to spare?"

"There are enough hearts, but we must give it time for it to be at full power. Two hours at the least."

"Sora will be here long before then." Luxord frowned.

"Indeed, but he is only one of many burdens in the picture at the moment. Xigbar, if you will?"

"Of course superior." Xigbar looked to Saix, then to Luxord. "Unless you two have gone blind and deaf recently, then you may have realized that we have a few other 'guests' to tend to before we take care of Sora."

"Other intruders?" Saix asked. "How did they get in?"

"It is likely they were using the corridors of darkness. Both wore coats exactly like ours. I don't know where the hell they got them, but that isn't very important right now."

"Precisely." Xemnas cut Xigbar off. "Which brings us to all of your duties. We can't risk even a minor mistake at this point, so I expect all of you to follow your orders by the word." He directed his attention to Luxord. "Ten, I want you to flush out the two intruders."

"I won't be long Xemnas." Luxord responded the moment Xemnas had finished, already disappearing into a portal of darkness.

Xemnas reverted his gaze to Saix. "Seven, it is possible that our current intruders may have come to set the girl free. See that this does not happen. Xigbar," He faced his second in command. "The keybearer should be arriving soon. It would be rude not to give him a proper greeting."

"It will be done superior." Saix said as he conjured a portal of his own.

"And then there were two." Xigbar commented when Saix's portal had closed. Xigbar smirked and walked closer to Xemnas. "And here I was thinking we would never get this far."

"Xigbar, I need you ready to-"

"Aw, come on Xemnas. How long has it been? Twelve years?" He slapped his hand on Xemnas' shoulder. "Just lighten up for a few minutes, alright?"

"It has been a while." Xemnas made no attempt to remove Xigbar's hand.

"Damn right it has." Xigbar agreed. They stood in silence, but not for long. Xigbar quickly remedied it with a sudden, loud laugh.

"You know what Xemnas?"

"What is it Xigbar?"

"When all is said and done, we're seriously fucked."

"Really now?"

"Face it Xemnas, we've been fucked from day one. I doubt Luxord and Saix are going to be back. Hell, I might not even make it out of this. Everyone is dead. They were dead before Sora even started killing them off."

"You'll eat those words before the night is through."

Xigbar looked at Xemnas, who was _gleaming_, something Xigbar hadn't seen him do in over a decade.

"Is that a challenge Xemnas?"

"No, a promise."

"Heh, promise me this while your at it. No matter what happens tonight, we'll stay homies for life."

"Squeeze my ass and seal the deal Braig?"

"Homies, not homos Xehanort."

They laughed. It was an empty, hollow laugh, the kind you would expect from nobodies.

For them though, it was as real as laughter could get.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Aright, second one done! It's certainly looking much better then the original draft, so yay! I would also like to thank oneskyxonedestiny for point out a few missing quotations marks in the first chapter and for leaving my first review. Sorry for the hinting of gay, but I can't help it, these two make such an interesting couple. Not to worry though, I promise I won't push my crack pairings on you guys.<p>

So did you like this one? Feel free to leave a review if you have time.


	3. Xemnas and Xaldin

**Stay**

**Xemnas and Xaldin**

* * *

><p>"Of all the presences I would expect, yours is certainly an unexpected one, Three."<p>

"I take it you were expecting someone else?" Xaldin asked as he walked up the stairs of the lookout. He had just spent a good deal of time trying to find Xemnas, though in retrospect he really should have guessed that the superior was watching kingdom hearts at the alter of naught sooner.

"I haven't been expecting anyone. I merely mentioned you specifically because you tend to have very few complaints compared to the others."

"There is some truth in that." Xaldin said. "But I haven't come here to complain Xemnas.

"I've come to resign."

Xaldin waited in silence for Xemnas's response. He had spent the past few weeks thinking over his decision, unsure of whether or not to bail out on the organization. But with Demyx's recent fading, he finally made his choice. He had no idea how Xemnas was going to take the news, but his reaction to a more formal resignation would probably be better then that of none at all. He already knew from Roxas that going without a goodbye wasn't the best course of action. He had no intention of being hunted down to the ends of existence by Xemnas and his army of nobodies.

Meanwhile, Xemnas was trying to contemplate Xaldin's announcement. The words 'absolutely not' had come to mind immediately. With the death count in his organization on a steady rise, he couldn't risk to lose another member so easily, especially one as strong as Xaldin. There were only five members left (not including Axel) the last thing he wanted was for the number to be knocked down to four.

"That's a rather heavy request, don't you think?"

"It wasn't a request."

Theirs eyes locked on each others faces—Xaldin's firm and Xemnas's stoic—both completely empty. It was a silent struggle to read eachother. Xaldin was trying to guess whether or not he should prepare an escape plan.

"Would you care to tell me what it is that brought you to this decision when we are so close to our goal?"

"The fact of the matter is that I don't think I would live to see the fruits of our labors if I stayed."

"How do you mean?"

"Sora has proven to be quite the nuicence to the organization, be it masacare at Castle Oblivion or his recent triumph over Demyx." Xaldin said. "Time and time again, he has prove to be a powerful opponent, succending in taking down both Marluixa and Demyx when they were at their most powerful."

"And to think that all this time I thought you to be confident with your fighting skills."

"It is not a matter of confidence Xemnas, it is a matter of intelligence." Xaldin crossed his arms. "Anyone who actually pays attention to the death rate of this organization could see that staying is a hazard. A wise man would have left sooner then I."

"Had I a heart, I would be insulted. It is true our numbers have been decreasing-"

"Ever since the keybearer showed up." Xaldin finished for him. Xemnas paused, but then choose to ignore Xaldin's inturruption.

"It is true that our numbers have been decreasing, but we have lost nothing but pawns and traitors up to this point."

"Even Roxas?"

"The loss of Roxas is a trifle one. So long as we have the other keybearers traveling the worlds, we need not worry about having our own. At the rate they are going, kingdom hearts will be ready within the month."

"With all due respect Xemnas, I couldn't care less about having my heart back. Kingdom hearts is no longer of interest to me." Xaldin was tempted to leave right then, but he wasn't sure how Xemnas was taking the news yet. For all he knew, Xemnas might try to kill him right on the spot.

Fortunatly for him, Xemnas choose to argue instead of attack.

"Kingdom hearts will not just grant us our hearts Three. It will also grant us unbelievable power. Power that we can use to control all worlds."

"Tempting, but my decision stands." Xaldin said. He had enough of the mess that was Organization XIII. Deciding to chance being attacked by Xemnas, he lifted his hand and conjured a portal.

"Where are you going Three?"

"That I haven't decided." Xaldin shrugged. "For now, I'm just going to wander. Who knows, maybe I'll jump worlds until I'm dead."

"Your choice is puzzling. Why would you want to go about making yourself even less of a man? My organization has given us all a reason to be. Why throw that away when a new chance to truly exist is almost within our grasp?

"Give it another week at least."

Xaldin really didn't want to stay. He already knew what he wanted to do, but Xemnas clearly didn't want to let him go easily.

'What's one more week? When it all comes down to it, I'm a nobody whether I stay or go.'

"Very well. One more week."

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Goodness, that one was difficult. I want to thank my brother for coming up with the idea for this one and putting up with the insanity that ensued because of it. Xaldin is certainly one of the hardest organization members to write, I just hope I can get through all of his stories!<p> 


	4. Xemnas and Vexen

**Restart**

**Xemnas and Vexen**

* * *

><p>"Thank you for staying behind Four. I've been waiting you all afternoon."<p>

"Whatever it is that you need, I can assure you that my experiments are of much greater importance."  
>"Don't be so quick to judge. I haven't even old you what I want yet."<p>

Vexen growled. He had planned to return to his work the moment the meeting had ended, but Xemnas had other plans for him it seemed. Vexen might have been able to work a bit in his head, but he was denied of that as well because today's meeting had actually brought something new to the plate. Not only that, but for once it had been fairly interesting. Apparently Zexion had come across a keybearer during his mission that day, something all the founders had been striving to find since they had lost their hearts. Xigbar was now exempt from all mission duties in favor of keeping track of the keybearer's movements.

"Well then, I take it whatever you have in mind for me must be of great importance." Vexen said.

"Let me assure you Four, that this is a far better use of your skills."

"Then tell me Xemnas, what am I lending my skills to?" Vexen asked.

"The discovery of the keybearer is going to bring about several changes for the organization. You already know that we will be doing less recon now that we no longer have to find the keybearer. It also brings up a new goal that I want to discuss with you personally."

"A new goal?" Vexen raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were only working toward regaining our hearts."

"Didn't I just tell you not to jump to conclusions? Regaining our hearts is still the ultimate goal. What I want is for you to speed up the process."

"I do hope you have something specific in mind." Vexen said, wishing that Xemnas would just be straightforward with his answer.

"I want you to start up the replica program again."

"Oh?" Vexen's interest was suddenly sparked. "Well then, why didn't you tell me sooner? I've wanted to begin that project for years now. Yes…" He trailed off, a somewhat confident look on his face.

"It's good to know that you're looking forward to it, because I want you to start reviewing all the old data after this."

"Alright." Vexen nodded. "And will I be doing this on my own, or will I be provided a team to work with me?"

"You may have another founder or two assist you, but I would prefer you keep this between as few members as possible."

"Fair enough. Then I'll request the assistance of Zexion." Vexen paused for a moment, brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes. "And Lexaeus as well, he was always easier to work with then the others."

"Very well. Send them to me later own tonight in addition to looking over that data."

"It will be done. Now, would you mind explaining to me why we are reopening the replica program? I assume it has something to do with the keybearer being discovered."

"You are correct Four. Up until now, we have had no use for the replica program because it was a keybearer that was needed to truly kick it off. Now that he has appeared, its purpose can be fulfilled."

"So that's why you canceled the program years ago." Vexen had always wondered why Xemnas had insisted on putting the project off, but then, he had also wondered what it had been for. The lack of information wasn't much of a bother though. He would look over the old information for the project from time to time—not unlike his other experiments—and tweak it. He would make edits whenever he had a sudden idea to improve it.

"Correct. But now that the keybearer has come under our radar, the replica project can finally begin."

"Then we are to make a copy of him." Vexen assumed. "One for us to control, so we don't have to waste time manipulating its original."

"More specifically, you will be making a failsafe, should the real one fall. But that doesn't mean that bringing him under our control will be out of the question. We could make him into a nobody. After all, having two keybearers at our command will be far more efficient than one."

"That it will." Vexen agreed. "But if I am to replicate him, I am going to need a sample from him. And there is the matter of whether or not it will be able to wield a keyblade or not. I'm still not sure how they work."

"We will discuss those factors another time. For now, I want you to focus on perfecting what information we already have."

"I take it them I can leave?"

Xemnas nodded in confirmation and Vexen vanished in a swirl of darkness, already trying to work out the last few kinks in the replica project.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Eh, not to big on the ending personally. But I wanted to do a story about the replica project and this seemed like a good opportunity to write one. Vexen always seemed like the type of guy that looks back on old projects and tries to improve them, even if there's no point in doing such. I'm looking forward to writing more of him.<p>

Also, I got 100 as of this chapter. I- you guys. I love you. Especially the reviewers. Thank you all so much!


	5. Xemnas and Lexaeus

**Taking Precautions**

**Xemnas and Lexaeus**

* * *

><p>"I must say I'm rather impressed."<p>

Lexaeus turned his head toward Xemnas, acknowledging his sudden presence.

"And what is it that has impressed you, Xemnas?"

"Seven's skills, or rather, how quickly you managed to train him."

Lexaeus looked back to Saix, who was also in the training room. He and Lexaeus had started sparing at eight that night, and it was now approaching eleven. Some of the members, primarily Zexion, had found it odd for them to start so late, but the time worked out for Lexaeus. Unlike Saix, he had missions in the morning, and in the afternoon he would be to busy working in the lab with Vexen or studying with Zexion. So the two agreed to meet at nighttime instead.

"He was very eager to learn," Lexaeus said. "And as it would turn out, he's a natural fighter. It also helps that he and I have similar fighting styles."

"How long do you estimate it will take until we can start sending him to other worlds?"

Lexaeus rubbed his chin in thought, a habit that he had picked up as a somebody.

"Next week perhaps. I want to have him spare against some of the other members first, to see how he'll do against an unfamiliar opponent. If he can do well, then I'll consent to him going on missions, provided he is accompanied by another member."

Xemnas nodded. "You shouldn't have any trouble arranging sessions with him and the other members. Just be sure that it doesn't get in the way of anyone's work."

"That won't be a problem."

"I assumed it wouldn't. However, I am interested as to why you think Seven should be accompanied. He can use the corridors of darkness on his own just fine, and" Xemnas gestured to Saix, who was currently fighting against a large group of dusks. "He is clearly a superb fighter, as you said."

"Having been the one to train him, I already know all of this. I have no doubt in his abilities." Lexaeus said back. "My main concern is how Saix will handle taking orders."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Would you care to explain what you mean by this?"

"Of course." Lexaeus looked over to where Saix was still clobbering one dusk after another.

"Saix." He called out. Saix slammed his claymore into one last dusk before directing his attention to Lexaeus.

"Are we done for the night Lexaeus?" he asked.

"Yes, we are finished." Lexaeus confirmed. "You may see yourself out. I'll dismiss the dusks."

"Thank you Five." Saix dipped his head before summoning a dark portal.

"One moment Saix." Lexaeus said to stop him from leaving. "I want you to know that your training will be different tomorrow."  
>"How so?" Saix asked.<p>

"You will be working with someone else instead, preferably Xigbar if I can find him. I want you to be able to fight someone other then myself, and develop strategies to counter them. If you can do well, then we will start putting you on some missions sometime next week."

"I've been waiting to hear that." Saix said.

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated." Lexaeus replied. "Go now. You're dismissed."

Saix bowed his head again before heading into his portal.

"I take it you don't want him hearing in on us. Whatever you want to say must be quite controversial." Xemnas commented once the portal closed.

"I suppose you could call it that."

"Then by all means, enlighten me on just why you doubt Seven's obedience."

"Our recruiting him would be reason enough for him to lash out against us."

"How do you mean?"

"As we are the ones responsible for the less of both his and Axel's hearts, it hardly unlikely for him to hold a grudge against us."

"You suspect him of treachery."  
>"It isn't hard to imagine either of them rebelling." Lexaeus countered.<p>

"Revolt is fueled by passion and hatred—two things that nobodies do not have."

"And even if neither of them want to be a part of my organization, there is very little they could accomplish without it. I have given them a purpose. Without my organization, they would have no means to obtain their hearts. They would be less then nothing."

"While it is good that you have confidence Xemnas," Lexaeus said slowly. "To much of it may blind you from what you need to keep you eyes on for the most. I am merely suggesting that you—that all of us—keep a tight leash on those neophytes for the time being."

Xemnas considered this for a moment before responding.

"Very well. I see no reason not to watch them more closely."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I LOVE LEXAEUS. He's definitely one of my favorite characters in the organization, but goodness is he hard to write. I do hope I did his character justice. It took ages to come up with a story for him. Very spontaneous to, my brother and I were just discussing the similar fighting styles that he and Saix had, and this just sort of spawned from it. We were running out of time for this one to, so I was very glad when we finally had an idea.<p>

I like to take the time to thank each and every one of you reading my story. In just five days, I've reached all but one of my goals for this little project of mine. So thank you very much for the favs, the watches, and over 150 views! The last goal is to get ten view, and I'm half way there! Thanks guys!


	6. Xemnas and Zexion

**Found**

**Xemnas and Zexion**

* * *

><p>They had sent him to Traverse Town that day. A giant heartless had surfaced; made up of a few chunks of armor according to Demyx. Zexion didn't see why <em>he<em> had to be sent to eliminate it though. Lexaeus, Saix, or anyone else really, would have been a much better choice in his opinion. It wasn't that he was a bad fighter by any means. He was perfectly capable of holding his own in battle, and his illusions were second to none. He was simply more the types to observe a situation, and then have someone else take care of the problem under his direction, rather then dirty his own hands. Unfortunately for Zexion, this was a solo mission, so he couldn't just stay back and give orders to someone else this time around.

The mission itself shouldn't take to long, Zexion had decided, but the time it was taking to find his target was ridiculous. For nearly an hour Zexion had been walking up and down the streets of each district of Traverse Town. He had just taken to searching the rooftops, though he doubted the heartless could fly. An aerial view would help him scan the area much faster though. If he still couldn't locate the blasted creature after that, then he would simply head back to the castle.

'Nine better not have been bluffing about this heartless. I've been here for nearly two hours and there still isn't any sign of it. He said it was giant. If that is the case, then how is it that I have yet to see any trace of the thing?'

Zexion decided to check on the third district one more time before calling it quits, even though his attempts to locate the heartless had been fruitless so far. He had essentially given up on finding the heartless, so he was only giving the area a quick glace over. He had been passing through so quickly that he had actually had to look twice when his target had finally appeared.

The heartless looked just the way Demyx had described; five armor parts that made up a body, hands and feet. It didn't look terribly strong, so he would move in when the coast was clear. Right now there was a young teen nearby, who for reasons Zexion couldn't even begin to fathom, was advancing toward the heartless.

'He must think of himself as a hero. Fool. He'll be gone in-'

Zexion didn't finish his thought. How could he when he had just witnessed _that_ weapon materialize out of the teen's hand?

'That child… he is a keyblade wielder?'

At least now he wouldn't have take care of the heartless. Zexion choose to do what he did best: observe.

The boy had almost no fighting experience, judging by his weak, sloppy slashes at the heartless. He only managed to dodge about one forth of the heartless's attacks, so it had no problem slapping him around. The boy refused to back out though, and continued to hack away at the pieces of armor. One by one, he shattered them until nothing remained.

'He still has a long way to go, but we'll have plenty of time to train him later. Right now, I must report his presence to the superior.'

Zexion opened a portal, taking one last look at the keyblade's wielder before walking into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Zexion had the portal take him straight to Xemnas's office. He couldn't waste any more time after all. Saix was there, surprise, surprise, but Zexion chose to ignore him for now. He marched right past Saix, stopping directly in front of Xemnas.<p>

"Xemnas," Zexion started. "I have located a-"

"Six" Saix interrupted coldly. "I do hope you have a good reason for walking in during my private discussion with the superior."

Zexion continued to ignore Saix, focusing his attention on Xemnas.

"Xemnas," he started again. "I've located a keybearer."

"A keybearer…" Saix repeated. "And just what exactly-"

"Saix, out."

Saix stepped forward.

"Superior-"

"Out."

Saix sent a glare at Zexion, which, like his interruption, was ignored. He turned on his heel and walked out without looking back. Xemnas waited until the door had slammed shut before speaking.

"Now, tell me everything you know so far."

"Very little at the moment. He's young. I believe him to be around fifteen years of age." Zexion said. "I don't have any personal details, but I have seen him fight."

"Is he powerful?"

"I'm afraid not." Zexion replied. "He most certainly has quite a long way to go in terms of skill. He did defeat my target however, so he hasn't proved to be completely helpless." He added.

"Did he see you?"

"No, I was traveling on the rooftops, and he was far to preoccupied with his fighting to have noticed me." Zexion assured him.

"And where was it that you found him?"

"Traverse Town Superior."

A thin, subtle smile crept onto Xemnas's lips.

"Contact the rest of the founding members for a private meeting. Don't let any of the neophytes know." Xemnas stood up.

"It is time to discuss the first phase of our plan."

"Some of them might want to know why he is of such vital importance Xemnas. We may need to come up with a story so none of them lash out. Eight may be especially outraged."

"You're correct Six. The last thing they need to know is that we have been unable to begin working towards kingdom hearts up until now.

"Go spread the news. Tell them to be in the meeting room within the next half hour."

"It will be done." Zexion said. With that he conjured up a portal and left the room.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: I've never been a big fan of Zexion, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy writing him. This one was an idea my brother had been pushing on me for a while until I finally agreed to write it. As usual, his idea was excellent. This one worked out so well for me that it has become the basis for tomorrows story! So does anyone else have a character that they don't like, but can write very well? Comment! I'd love to hear!<p>

On a side note, I want to shout out to Demmmy and Mirae-no-sekai for reviewing my last chapter. It's now my most reviewed story, so thanks to each and every one of you!


	7. Xemnas and Saix

**Revelations**

**Xemnas and Saix**

* * *

><p>"Seven, I trust that you have a good reason for wanting to see me?"<p>

"Of course Superior." Saix replied as he closed the door behind him and began walking toward Xemnas.

"Then please, enlighten me."

"It's about Marluxia. I-"

"Again Seven?" Xemnas sat back in his chair. This wasn't the first time Saix had come to him with accusations about Marluxia. Granted, Xemnas did have his suspicions about him, and he was hoping to gain some information on him, but the most Saix ever had to offer was overheard rumors in the hallways.

"I know for a fact that he is a traitor." Saix said as if he had read Xemnas's mind. "He is trying to recruit others now."

"You have seen him do this?"

"No, but-"

"Then you still have nothing to report."

"I have proof. He asked Axel to join him a few days ago-"

"Xemnas," a new voice came. Saix turned to see Zexion striding past him before coming to a halt in front of Xemnas's desk.

"I have located a-"

"Six," Saix interrupted coldly. "I do hope you have a good reason for walking in during my private discussion with the superior."

Zexion ignored Saix and simply started again, much to Saix's annoyance.

"Xemnas," he repeated. "I've located a keybearer."

"A keybearer…" Saix tried out the foreign word questioningly. "And just what exactly-"

"Saix, out."

If Saix had been holding something, it would have snapped in his hand right then and there. He had spent nearly a week trying to find time to talk with Xemnas, and he had barely been able to get a word in since he entered the room. Yet all Zexion had to do for the superiors undivided attention was mention something called a keybearer? Saix stepped forward in protest.

"Superior-" he started, only to be interrupted again

"Out."

Saix sensed the finalization in Xemnas's voice. He shot a glare at Zexion, which like most of his attempts to speak went unnoticed. He turned away and walked out of the room, the door banging behind him much louder then he had intended. He didn't walk away though. No, Saix intended to find out just what a keybearer was as well as just what made it so important. Saix slowly pressed himself against the door, being careful not to make a sound.

"-I have seen him fight."

"Is he powerful?"

"I'm afraid not."

'Whoever this keybearer is, he is not as powerful as they had hoped.' Saix noted mentally. 'What is he needed for though?'

"He did defeat my target however, so he hasn't proved to be completely helpless."

"Did he see you?"

"No, I was traveling on the rooftops, and he was far to preoccupied with his fighting to have noticed me."

"And where was it that you found him?"

"Traverse Town Superior."

'Traverse Town.' Saix thought. He would have to visit there later to see what information he could obtain. Or he could send Axel, either way would work.

"Contact the rest of the founding members for a private meeting. Don't let any of the neophytes know."

'Know what?' Saix leaned against the door, straining his ears for any information he could get.

"It is time to discuss the first phase of our plan."

'First phase?' Saix echoed in his head.

"Some of them might want to know why he is of such vital importance Xemnas. We may need to come up with a story so none of them lash out. Eight may be especially outraged."

Saix's breathing had stopped completely as he listened. Just what did Zexion mean? There was a brief pause before Xemnas answered.

"You're correct Six. The last thing they need to know is that we have been unable to begin working toward kingdom hearts up until now."

Saix bite down on his tongue as hard as he could to fight off the scream in his throat. All this time! Nearly ten years of serving the men that had taken his and Axel's hearts, their entire lives, away from them in hopes that they would be able to one day get them back. All this time, wasted groveling under Xemnas, slowly building up his trust, waiting for the opportune moment for him and Axel to enact their revenge. Now it turned out they hadn't made any progress on getting their hearts back.

"Go spread the news." Xemnas's voice interrupted Saix's thoughts. "Tell them to be in the meeting room within the next half hour."

"It will be done."

Saix pulled away from the door and took a few steps back, trying to make it appear as if he had been waiting instead of listening on Xemnas and Zexion's conversation. He waited for a bit, but Zexion did not exit the room.

'He must have used a portal.' Saix thought as he moved back to the door. His fingers hovered over the knob, but didn't grasp it.

'Axel and I need answers.' He reassured himself. His hand wrapped around the doorknob and he opened the door.

Xemnas was just about to step through a dark portal when Saix entered, but stopped at the sound of the door opening.

"Saix, I told you to come back when you have proof of Marluxia's treachery." Xemnas said before turning back to the portal.

"Superior, wait!" Saix called, making Xemnas pause yet again. "I want to know what the importance of this keybearer is."

Xemnas frowned.

"You will learn in time Seven. Now leave." Saix shook his head.

"No. I want to know why he is so important."

"In. Time."

"No." Saix shook his head. He knew that back talking Xemnas this late in the game could be dangerous, but if he could learn what was so special about this keybearer, then the risk of displeasing Xemnas was certainly worth it.

"I want to know what the keybearer is needed for." Saix demanded. "'First phase' you said." Saix glared. "What does that mean Xemnas? Have we truly not taken a single step towards getting our hearts back?"

"You were eavesdropping?" Xemnas asked.

"Have we done nothing to get our hearts back?" Saix shouted. Xemnas didn't answer. He stepped away from the portal and walked toward Saix, stopping just a few feet away from him. Then, without warning, he summoned his ethereal blades.

Saix had no time to react.

Xemnas slashed at Saix's face with both blades, leaving two deep gashes overlapping each other in between his eyes. Saix collapsed, letting out a scream of pain.

"I could have blinded you." Xemnas spun around Saix and kneeled behind him.

"Or," He lifted one of his ethereal blades to Saix's neck. "I could have disposed of you." Saix didn't respond. He was to stunned by the pain.

"You of all people should know not to defy me Saix. I gave you a reason to exist; therefore you have no right to question me. Is that clear?'

Saix nodded weakly, being careful not to touch the blade that was barely an inch from his throat.

Satisfied, Xemnas stood back up, pulling his ethereal blade away from Saix. He moved back to the portal that he had meant to enter moments ago. He stepped inside, and as the portal closed, he gave Saix some final words.

"I'll leave more then a cut next time."

Saix sat for a moment after Xemnas had left. He brought his hand to his face, gently touching the new wound.

"So much blood."

Saix looked at his soiled glove for a second before wiping it on his coat. He pushed himself up to his feet and quickly realized just how lightheaded he was. He opened a dark portal of his own so that he could retreat to his room faster. He needed to fix himself up before he passed out, and then find a mission for Axel in Traverse Town.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Saturday means early updates! Yay! First, I want to congratulate Demmmy on noticing the character day update thing I'm doing! It is actually what inspired me to start writing this. I'll admit, I cannot for the life of me decide on a single story for how Saix got his scar (Though if I were to pick one, it would be hanyounomiko's short comic.) I'm always changing my mind and coming up with new ideas for it. This one came from yesterdays story as you can tell. I had been wondering what Saix and Xemnas were talking about before Zexion showed up and this just sort of came to mind. It's defiantly the longest one to date, and I've got to say, I'm quite proud of it.<p>

So guys, what's your theory on how Saix got his scar? Comment so we can share!


	8. Xemnas and Axel

**Advancing Plans**

**Xemnas and Axel**

* * *

><p>"You're late Eight."<p>

"My apologies Superior. Saix held me up in the hall." Axel said as he flopped down on the chair in front of Xemnas's desk.

"So, what do you need me for?"

"I assume Saix has informed you that you will be going to Castle Oblivion?"

"Yeah," Axel nodded. "We're recruiting another keybearer for our lovely organization, right?"

"That will not be of your concern during your stay Eight. That duty will belong to the other members."

"You have something else in mind for me?" Axel smiled. He already knew exactly what Xemnas had in mind for him. Saix had spoken to him earlier about all the traitors being sent to Castle Oblivion.

"Tell me Eight, do you know why I selected the members I did for this assignment?"

'Because they want to overthrow the organization.'

"Because we're the best guys for the job, correct?"

"While many of you are capable of handling the job, and I have no doubt that you will succeed, this is not the case. With the exception of yourself Eight, they are all planning to betray my organization."

Having already known that information and being a nobody, Axel's reaction couldn't have been any less false.

"All five of them?" Axel said, acting as if he were astonished by Xemnas's revelation. "Why, this simply cannot be. Three of them are founders!"

"And two neophytes."

"And two neophytes." Axel echoed, all to pleased to have annoyed Xemnas. "And then of course, there's little old me.

"So what's the point of telling me this Superior? Just to warn me to watch my back next week?"

"It would be wise, but that is not the point. Eight, do you know what the punishment for betraying my organization is?"

"Betraying the organization? Hmm, let's see now…" Axel scrunched his eyebrows together, making an exaggerated expression of deep thought.

"Ah, I know!" he said, his face lit up as if he had just had a life changing idea. "The punishment for betraying the organization is death, isn't it?"

"Precisely. Which brings me to your assignment."

"And what would that be?" Axel asked, already knowing the answer.

"You need to see to it that none of them leave."

"You want me to assassinate them."

"I trust you will have no qualms with this."

"None at all Superior."

Of course he wouldn't have any problems with killing them. Why would he when this was something he had been anticipating since joining the organization? Oh yes, Axel couldn't wait to starting offing them one by one, especially those three apprentices. And he already knew just where to begin.

"Good. Then we can move on to your primary objective."

"There's more?" That threw Axel off. According to Saix, all he had to do was kill Marluxia, Larxene, and all the other 'traitors.'

Xemnas nodded in confirmation.

"While some members have been stationed on and off again in the castle over the years, we still don't know everything about it. Castle Oblivion is an unusual place. A place where what is thought to be long forgotten over time can be sought out and found."

Axel stayed silent. He had never been to Castle Oblivion before, but the way Xemnas had described it was… enticing in a way. Xemnas continued.

"There is something there that I have been searching for since before I formed this organization. I want you to find it."

"And what is it that I'll be looking for?"

"I can assure you that you will know when you have found it."

"Vague description, but I'll see what I can do." Axel said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It may prove to be a difficult labor. The chamber that it has been resting in has been closed off and hidden for a long time. I want you to search as thoroughly and efficiently as possible. You will report to me weekly on your progress. It that understood?"

"Understood."

"You may leave."

* * *

><p>"Evening Saix." Axel greeted as he entered Sax's room<p>

"Axel, have you spoken with Xemnas yet?"

Axel nodded.

"Xemnas is a fool if he thinks all of his problems can just be shipped off to Castle Oblivion." Axel grinned wickedly. "Little does he know that his biggest threat draws closer with each passing day, and he just gave us a boost in power."

* * *

><p>(You guys have no clue how many times I edited the authors note for this chapter.)<p>

Authors Note: Wow. Wow. Wow. Over one hundred hits and eight new reviews in ONE day! Lucky sevens? Seriously, thank you so much everyone, especially those of you who review. You're the best! Really, I could cry right now. I can't believe I reached all my goals for this story in just one week. I mean it, I could hug you all. Oddly enough, chapter seven has more views then chapter six, which has more view then chapter five. Huh.

Oneskyxonedestiny brought up the matter of updates yesterday. As I update the story based on the character days, after the 15th of January I will cease updates until the 3rd of February. I know its a long wait, but it's part of the challenge, and gives me a chance to breath for a bit.

ANYWAY.

I think I might be getting better at titles. This one is pretty much a fill in the blank story, and admittedly, I wanted to write a bit with Axel and Saix again. It's certainly shorter then the last one, especially seeing how my last story was my longest yet! Not much more to say on this one. I had just finished it before arriving at a convention, so it helped get my creativity flowing for the day, as well as making the event very, very, Kingdom Hearts based. Defiantly the mot fun I've had in ages. I even got to meet some of the members of Where is Your King Mickey Now? Needless to say, I was completely star struck.

So since we're on the topic of conventions, who else is a con-goer? Share con stories with me in the comment section!


	9. Xemnas and Demyx

**Nuisance**

**Xemnas and Demyx**

* * *

><p>If Xemnas ever needed to prove that Demyx was the biggest nuisance in the organization—bar traitors of course—then this would most certainly be an opportune moment to do so. Not only had Demyx been late for their meeting, but he had also taken the liberty to prop his feet up on Xemnas's desk as if it were his own. Xemnas could at times condone Demyx's absurdity in exchange for his exceptional information gathering skills, but he wasn't about to stand for it after Demyx had failed his most recent and crucial mission.<p>

"Nine, remove your feet from my desk at once."

Demyx smiled at Xemnas—no doubt trying to look amused.

"My feet aren't on your desk superior." Demyx said as he wiggled said feet. "These are clearly my boots."

"Remove them from my desk."

Demyx's smile widened. He lifted his feet in the air, but rather then putting them down, Demyx let them dangle just above the desk.

"Do not try my patience Nine."

"Fine, fine, I'll comply." Demyx flopped his feet onto the floor. "So Xemnas, what can I do for you."

"You could explain to just why it is that you failed your mission today."

"Oh… that." Demyx muttered, dropping his cheerful demeanor.

"I do you hope you have a good explanation for how the keybearer managed to slip through your grasp Nine. Especially after all the time I've given you to find him."

"Are you saying I didn't try?" Demyx asked defensively. "'Cause I did try, okay? I looked all over for him, and believe me when I say that took an eternity! Seeing how this place you sent me to holds the souls of every person who ever died on this world, and that's a lot, it's only natural that the place is huge. Plus, the place is guarded by this huge ass dog with three heads!"

Demyx's babbling was another reason that Xemnas found him to be a nuisance. Whenever Demyx found himself in trouble, he would always start running his mouth off as fast as he could. His talking was so often so incoherent that whomever he had been speaking with would usually just give up on trying to discipline he. So all and all, his strategy really wasn't a bad one.

"It chased me for at least half an hour, maybe longer then that! And I had to try to keep my distance from it that entire time, but still be close enough for it to hear my sleep spell! Do you have any idea how hard it is to play sitar when you have three giant dog heads all trying to take a bite out of you? Because if you think that it's easy, then you really ought to-"

Unfortunately for Demyx, Xemnas wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily.

"Cease your mindless prattle Nine. I already read your report. What I want to know is why you failed your mission, which seems to be the one detail that is missing from your report."

"Getting to the point, getting to the point." Demyx said hastily. "Thing is, after fighting off that dog and spending three hours looking for Roxas, I was really tired, more so then usual. And I don't know if you know this, but spending time in the Underworld—it takes a lot out of you. Like, every time you take a step, you get weaker. The place drains you. It's like your dying, though I guess that's kind of the point, seeing how it's the Underworld and all-"

"Do you intend to continue sputtering out information I have no need for, or do you plan on telling me the reason why you failed?"

"That's the point though!" Demyx complained. "After all the time it took to find Roxas, I was really tired. I could barely move! And he didn't even recognize me so I had to fight him, but like I said before, this place just sucks the life out of you. I tired taking him by force but he's just way to strong Superior. You just have to believe me on this, okay?"

Xemnas was silent for a moment. Then, upon realizing that Demyx had actually finished, he responded.

"Had you encountered the keybearer outside the Underworld, do you think that you would have been able to take him on and bring him back to us?"

"Well," Demyx began, searching for an answer. "I probably could. I mean, if I had someone else with me to help, I defiantly could. Alone though… I'm not sure. He's powerful, even after all that time in the Underworld. I'd hate to run into him outside."

Xemnas waited for more, but Demyx appeared to be finished. A good thing to, as Xemnas was losing patience with the man.

"Given the circumstances of your encounter, I am willing to overlook you performance today, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. I expect you to find and bring the keybearer to me within the next two weeks, regardless of your location."

"Yeah, no problem Superior." Demyx said quickly. "You can totally count on me next time! I-"

Xemnas held up his hand, hushing Demyx.

"Enough. You only have two weeks, and I expect you to use them wisely."

"Heh heh, I'm already on it Superior." Demyx stood up and bolted from the room before Xemnas could say anything else, though Xemnas doubted he was really off to look for Sora.

That was the most bothersome part of Demyx, his ability to elude consequences.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Oh man, I <em>love<em> Demyx. I bet he annoys most everyone in the organization. A lot of people seem to think he's weak or an idiot, but they probably didn't play Kingdom Hearts II if they think he's weak. Seriously, his has to be one of the most frustrating boss fights I've ever played. Worse then The End from Metal Gear Solid 3. At least he was fun to fight. And there's three ways to beat him. As for the personality, I know everyone else seem to think he's dumb, but honestly? I've always thought he was really… evil. And crazy.

So guys, do you think Demyx is ditzy or just as cold as the rest of the organization? Also, boss battles! Your favorites, your least favorite, let's converse! Put your opinions in the comment section so we can share stories!


	10. Xemnas and Luxord

**Day Off**

**Xemnas and Luxord**

* * *

><p>"You really are hopeless, aren't you?"<p>

Like the last few gamblers Luxord had called forth, this one simply couldn't get a grasp on the idea of using cards for something other then fighting. He had hoped with a name like 'gambler' that they would be skilled players, and when he learned that he had a countless number of them at his command, his hopes had raised. But he had done so for nothing. Those so-called gamblers could hold their cards without showing them, and they had the ultimate poker face—that is to say, none at all—but other then that, they had absolutely no idea how to go about playing even the simplest card games. All of Luxord's efforts to teach them anything thus far had resulted in the gambler tossing its cards about the room and in Luxord's face.

He dismissed the latest of the failing gamblers and began to gather up all the cards. It had been nearly an hour and he no longer wanted to make failed attempts at trying to teach the gamblers to live up to their names.

Luxord finished gathering the cards up and decided he could use a bite to eat. He wasn't sure if it was noon yet, but he was hungry, so why not head down to the kitchen? With any luck, someone else would be back from their mission and feel up for a game. Lesser nobodies weren't exactly conversationalists, and Luxord was craving a more talkative opponent.

As luck would have it, there was someone else wandering the castle halls at the same time as he was. It wasn't anyone he was expecting to see, but with his boredom eating away at him, Luxord wasn't about to get picky.

"Xemnas." He greeted, causing said man to pause. "I must admit it's rather surreal to see you wandering the castle halls."

"Shouldn't you be on a mission right now Ten?"

"As it would turn out, I don't have any missions for the remainder of the week." Luxord replied, smiling.

Xemnas's eyes narrowed.

"All members receive daily missions unless there is a day off. There are special circumstances that can result in time off, a serious injury for instance. Neither of these conditions applies to you however, so I can't help but wonder what lead you to believe that you had time off today."

Special circumstances Superior. I don't have any duties to fulfill because Xaldin has agreed to take care of them for me/"

"I find it hard to believe that Number Three would be willing to comply with this."

"Trust me Superior, he didn't want to." Luxord said with a bit of a laugh. "But he didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"Would you care to elaborate Ten?"

"With pleasure. You see, the other members and I got together the other night for a few rounds of poker and to-"

"There are other members involved in this?"

"But of course!" Luxord looked at Xemnas as if he had just asked if one and one equaled four. "We can't have a poker league with only two people after all. Let's see, there are Xaldin and I of course. Then there's Xigbar, he co founded the group with me. There's Demyx, Lexaeus just joined last week, and Axel. He's trying to see if he get Saix to join for us. So there are six of us—seven if Saix joins."

"More then half of my organization…"

"Oh, don't feel so left out Superior." Luxord produced a deck of cards from his coat pocket. "You're always welcome to join us as well. Why, we could have a game set up right now if you like."

"I have no interest in joining this group of yours Ten. All I want to know is what it has to do with Xaldin taking on your responsibilities."

"We were gambling. After all, what's poker without some stakes? There was a round between Xaldin and I, and Xaldin had started to run out of munny. He didn't want to risk losing anymore, so I offered a compromise. If he won the next hand, then I would pass all of my winnings on to him. If he lost however, then he would have to complete all of my missions for the remainder of the week. Needless to say, I was victorious."

Xemnas was speechless. The fact that the newest recruit had pulled the majority of the organization together just weeks after his arrival for a poker group was just… unfathomable. And on top of that, he had Xaldin, Xemnas's third in command, doing all of his work for him and got a week off in the process.

How well played of him.

"I congratulate you on your achievement Ten. However, I don't want you or anyone else to gamble missions from here on out."

"If that's what you wish, then I suppose I'll have to accept. Shame though, Demyx was hoping to ease his own workload tonight. He'll be so disappointed." Luxord shook his head. "Now if you would excuse me Superior." Luxord walked past him, leaving Xemnas to wonder what was becoming of his organization.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Xemnas… you just don't know how to have fun. This one was really fun to write! The organization actually does have a poker league in the manga (or maybe it was the novels, I can't quite recall which) so I decided to have a bit of fun with it. Maybe I'll write more about it later.<p>

So my readers, who do you think the best gamblers in the organization are? The worst? Share your thoughts in the comment section!


	11. Xemnas and Marluxia

**Suspicions**

**Xemnas and Marluxia**

* * *

><p>Marluxia had expected to keep her a secret longer. No more then a month—by then he had hoped to find a more suitable place for the girl—but certainly longer then a week. Xemnas had sent for him, and he knew that whatever Xemnas wanted to discuss had something to do with her. He knew that he was in trouble the moment he opened the door to his room after returning from his mission that day. Namine was gone. It didn't matter where to, someone else was bound to have found her by now. Otherwise he wouldn't have found himself briskly passing through the doorway of Xemnas's office that moment.<p>

"I take it this is a one on one meeting?" Marluxia asked, announcing his entry.

"Sit."

Marluxia did so.

"Do you know why you're here Eleven?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Xemnas. Unless you've called me here to play a guessing game?" Xemnas blinked, no doubt the most effort he put into feigning an emotion in weeks. Irritation perhaps.

"We haven't time for such… amusement. There are far more serious matters to attend to."

"Oh, and what may that be?" Marluxia asked, already having an idea of what kind of news Xemnas had in store for him.

"Xaldin found a new nobody this morning."

Marluxia smiled.

"How utterly fantastic for us to receive another addition to our organization, and so soon to! Roxas hasn't been here for a week, and already we have another among our ranks. You'll have to introduce me after this." It was Marluxia's best bet. He would go see Namine after he was finished with Xemnas, get her alone, and explain to her the importance of holding her tongue. He wouldn't want her to go giving away any information to Xemnas, or anyone else for that matter. For now though, he would wear a mask of ignorance.

"It is rather unusual though, how we found the girl."

"Unusual Xemnas?"

"Yes. As you should know Eleven, a nobody is supposed to appear in the place where their somebody lost their heart."

"Of course." Marluxia responded. "How could I forget a detail like that?"

"That is what is so unusual." Xemnas said, standing up. "Do you know where we found her?"

"Do tell." Marluxia encouraged him.

"We found her here." Xemnas walked around his desk, getting closer to Marluxia. "Wandering around the castle." He paused, no doubt wanting Marluxia to react to what he had said.

"Hmm, and does anyone know how she got here?" It obviously wasn't what Xemnas had wanted to hear.

"I think you could answer that yourself Marluxia."

He knew.

"Do you know what she told me when I asked her how she got here?"

Damn that girls loose tongue.

"She said that you brought her here."

Marluxia was quiet. He wanted nothing more then to slice Xemnas open with his scythe right here and now, but he knew the repercussions of such an action. Marluxia didn't intend to spend his afternoon being hunted down by the rest of the organization, well, most of them. He wasn't about to confess his plans to take over though.

"The organization is on a constant lookout for new members, is it not?" His excuse was a simple one, straightforward and not at all unbelievable. It was partially true to; he had intended to make Namine an official member after taking care of Xemnas. The best lies had some truth in them, so it wouldn't be any trouble to get Namine to go with what he had said.

"Of course. My organization will always have room for a new member, provided they can prove themselves worthy. I have no qualms with you bringing a nobody here.

"I do however, have a problem with you choosing to lock up a potential candidate in your room Marluxia."

Marluxia drew a deep breath. It looked like he would have to give away some information to get himself out of this predicament.

"Xemnas, are you aware of Namine's abilities?"

"Namine?'

"It's the name I choose for her." Marluxia said. He took pride in the fact that it was _he_, not Xemnas, who had given the girl a new name. "But that is of no importance. You see Xemnas, Namine can manipulate peoples memories"

Xemnas raised his eyebrows, almost as if Marluxia's shocked him with his reveal. Marluxia himself couldn't help but to smile. He would certainly have bragging rights for being the only member to get not one, but two reactions out of Xemnas.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Marluxia said when Xemnas failed to respond. "You surely must understand, I couldn't risk her becoming a threat to the organization."

"A child a threat to my organization?"

"Our entire plan hinges on one, does it not?"

"That aside, you should have sought out one of the founding members. We were all scientists in our past lives. I can assure you that our skills are of a higher caliber then your own, so you will no longer have to worry about the girl.

"You may see yourself out, Eleven."

* * *

><p>Xemnas sat back in his chair, pondering his newfound information. Marluxia had been more industrious then he expected. It appeared that he would have to enact his plans sooner then expected if he wanted to come out unscathed.<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Oh. My. God. I have such a love-hate relationship with this one. On one hand, it took me a whole week to write! On the other hand though, I think it came out quite well. These two are defiantly fun to work with. Both of them just going back and forth, both plotting to kill each other, it's just so fun to see them go at it!<p>

So here's a question for you guys. How do you think the Kingdom Hearts series would have gone over if Marluxia _had_ succeeded in taking over the organization? How would the remaining founders react? Are any of them still alive? How will Saix and Axel's plans change? What would Roxas think? Discuss!


	12. Xemnas and Larxene

**Loyalties**

**Xemnas and Larxene**

* * *

><p>Larxene loved to lie.<p>

She first tried all the way back in grade school, just to se if she could. No, she didn't know why that little boy was crying. Why, she didn't even know his name. No, of course she didn't punch him! Only bullies would hurt people, and Arlene was no bully. Not a chance. She had managed to shed a few tears of frustration, because she didn't punch that kid. No way. Not a sweet little girl like her.

Larxene is a brilliant cheater.

She could study and earn good grades, no sweat. But that wasn't quite as fun as just coping off someone else. She began in middle school, after forgetting to study for a test the night prior. She hadn't stopped since. Cheating on her tests gave her something of a trill and in her opinion, was far more educational then spending an hour reading about chemicals, or ancient history and the like. Cheating taught her about controlling her body language and eye movement; two things that could give away even the stealthiest cheaters if they weren't careful. These were life skills, far more important than any of her classes.

Larxene was seductive.

At, least, her somebody was. Nobodies weren't quite as easily charmed or pressured into things as somebodies were. Oh well, she had worlds upon worlds of men at her disposal. What difference did eleven people make? Larxene discovered how useful this tactic was just a few years before losing her heart. Her first time seducing someone was innocent enough if you asked her. She had been ridiculously patient with her boyfriend of two years, and yet he still didn't want to take their relationship to the next level. So one night, she decided to try a new approach. She lowered her guard, acted a bit weaker then usual, and found success. She concluded that the key to seduction was not just a pretty face, but knowing a thing or two about your targets… interests. Of course, it didn't just stop with her boyfriend. Arlene learned that seduction would always go both ways. She gave a man a taste of what he wants, and in exchange she could get him to do just about anything her heart desired. Some tradeoffs weren't exactly equal, but Arlene was never one to play fair.

With all these skills under her belt, Arlene never had trouble getting life to move along the way she wanted it, that is, until she lost her heart. That had been unexpected to say the least. Ever since then, she had found herself almost never getting gotten things to work out in her favor. So when Marluxia essentially offered her a chance to stand on top, she simply couldn't refuse. Marluxia would be able to escort her to the top of the chain, well; she would be second in command. He would be on top. For a time. Marluxia was smart, but nowhere near as smart as she was. He would lead her to the top, and then she would remove her final obstacle from the top, him. Aside from her eventual power, the journey to obtain it would give her plenty of opportunities to her skills.

Xemnas had just given her such an opportunity.

"If this is about the gash on Saix's face, then let me make it clear that it wasn't me." Larxene said as she sat down in front of Xemnas. "He probably got it from Axel during one of those cat fights of theirs."

This has nothing to do with Saix's recent injury, Twelve. I already know about his accident and I know you are not responsible. You've been summoned here because I believe you need to be reminded of a rather important rule my organization has."

"A reminder?" Larxene repeated, raising her eyebrows. "Why would I need a reminder? I haven't done anything wrong."

"I am not accusing you of anything Twelve. I only wish to refresh your memory of a particularly important rule in my organization."

"Alright then." Larxene crossed her arms. "Which one?"

"One of the rule regarding loyalty. Or rather, the consequences for breaking that rule. Bear in mind that when I ask you, I am not making accusations against your character. You are not the only one that I am discussing this with."

Larxene nodded in understanding.

"Tell me Twelve, do you recall the punishment for betraying my organization?"

'No way. Is he really suspicious already?' Larxene held her expression in place, making sure that it remained conspicuous even after Xemnas's question. She answered quickly, but not so fast as to seem nervous.

"We kill traitors, correct?" Yes, 'we' sounded nice. 'We' indicated loyalty; it made her sound like she considered herself a part of the organization.

"Why?" She asked, placing a faint smile on her lips. It was a perfect way to play up her innocence, and a tad bit of curiosity. "Do you need me to take care of anyone for the organization?"

"I have no need for such services at the moment. As I already stated, this is simply a reminder. Unless you know of anyone that may be planning to go against us?"

'Marluxia and I clearly haven't been very careful about keeping this a secret. Well, I have, but he obviously hasn't. I'll keep smiling for now. An instant frown may seem suspicious. Bu I better not widen my smile. That could come off as a taunt.'

"I can't say I do Superior. Should I keep my eyes open?"

"It is advised that you report any unusual behavior. Which wraps up what I needed to address. You may leave Twelve."

Larxene stood up, offering no words of departure. She saw no need to question Xemnas, especially when she needed to see Marluxia right away. It was time she taught him a thing or two about stealth.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: And once again we find ourselves in Xemnas's Office of Enchantments and Delights. I really need to stop using this location. I think this is the last time though, I promise!<p>

I'll admit the first few paragraphs are essentially my love letter to Larxene. I mean, what's not to love? She's a delight to watch during her cut scenes, and her boss fight is really fun to. I have no doubt that she was always very cautious throughout life, such a shame she let her walls come down for Axel. Otherwise she may never have ended up in Castle Oblivion. Not that it would have stopped her from fading. Sora would gotten her eventually.

No questions today, but a quick shout out to Demmmy, who has reviewed most, if not all, of the chapters in this story! I love you and your comments so much! They really help to keep me going, so thanks a ton!


	13. Xemnas and Roxas

**A New Beginning**

**Xemnas and Roxas**

* * *

><p>The boy didn't speak.<p>

In fact, he made no response to Xemnas's presence at all. Xemnas could feel the boy staring right through him without the slightest shred of curiosity as to where the where Xemnas had come from or who he was. He looked nothing like his somebody, Sora, yet Xemnas could sense some familiarity. It was as if he had seen the boy before.

Xemnas spoke with the boy, or rather, at the boy. He gave him a new name, Roxas, and led him into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Can you speak?"<p>

Roxas's lips parted briefly, but closed a second later without so much as a peep. He was slumped over in the chair Xemnas had sat him in, and looked completely lifeless. It had been an hour since the two had arrived at the castle and Xemnas had hoped to get Roxas to do something other then flop around, but he wouldn't even eat when Xemnas put food in front of him.

Xemnas lead him to one of the spare bedrooms. Perhaps after the boy rested, he would be able to talk.

* * *

><p><em>I'm trying to remember. Something. Anything really. What could I recall?<em>

…

_I know what I look like. I'm a blond. I have blue eyes. I'm kind of short._

…

_Fourteen. That's my age. I think._

…

…

_I have a master. But I… What was his name?_

_X…Xe…_

_The man from before! The one that brought me here! His name… his name was Xemnas. Master Xemnas… that sounds right. And- and he called me Roxas. That must be my name. I'm Roxas and my master is Xemnas. That's right._

_Do I know anyone else? It can't have been just Xemnas and I._

…

…

…

_I had friends._

_Two friends. One boy and one girl. The boy… he was older then me, a-and really strong! Tall to. And the girl was really pretty—at least I think she was. No, I know she was pretty! She had short hair and she was really sweet. She cared a lot about us. But their faces… why can't I remember their faces?_

_..._

…

…

_Oh well. I know that much about them._

_I have to find them._

* * *

><p>The corridor Xemnas opened took the duo to the training room in the castle.<p>

"This is a room to practice combat." Xemnas told Roxas, who was actually examining his surrounded for once. His eyes still looked glazed over, but there was a hint of acknowledgement in his expression now.

"Roxas, I want you to fight me now. You must summon a weapon to defend yourself-" Xemnas called out his ethereal blades. "By concentrating on me. Think of me as your enemy Roxas. Think of defending yourself—of defeating me—to draw out your weapon." He raised his blades, preparing to charge.

"Now, let us begin."

Xemnas dashed toward Roxas, hoping the boy would be able to call upon his keyblade before he reached him. Xemnas had no such luck. Roxas crossed his arms in front of his face to defend himself just as Xemnas came up to him. Xemnas choose to kick him down rather then striking him with one of his blades. He had no use for damaged goods after all. Xemnas then leapt back to give Roxas a chance to get back on his feet.

"Get up Roxas. Fight me."

Roxas pushed himself off the floor just as Xemnas came after him again. This time, he managed to dodge Xemnas's attack.

"Don't run, concentrate!" Xemnas started toward Roxas yet again. Roxas tumbled out of his way and for a while, the two kept up a routine of Xemnas attempting to lay a hit on him and Roxas doing his best to avoid being hurt. Xemnas found him to be a good enough dodger, but he wanted to see the boy summon his keyblade already. He decided to actually use an ethereal blade on him. Perhaps the shock of a real attack would bring the weapon forth.

Xemnas ran straight for Roxas, this time without an opening for him to duck. He slammed the blade against Roxas's chest, being sure no to let it sink to far into his skin, but hit hard enough for Roxas to really feel it. Roxas yelped in pain, collapsing on the floor. Xemnas swung again-

-Only to be blocked by a newly materialized key. Roxas stared at his new weapon, an almost bewildered expression on his face.

Finally.

"What are you waiting for? Attack me."

Roxas was surprisingly eager to fight back. He immediately tried for a hit on Xemnas as soon as he finished speaking. His swings where all over the place. Xemnas could tell that he was putting all his weight into his attacks. Xemnas wouldn't be surprised if Roxas tripped over his own feet. Xemnas began to slow down to make himself an easier target for Roxas. He didn't' need to though, because Roxas caught up with him in no time and struck Xemnas's upper arm. Roxas halted, looking at Xemnas as if waiting for a new command. Xemnas looked down at him and for the first time in years, a smile crept onto his face.

* * *

><p>"Put this on. I trust you can dress yourself?"<p>

Roxas nodded his head.

"Good. I will wait for you outside. Be quick. You will be attending your first meeting as soon as you're ready." Roxas simply nodded again as Xemnas made his way to the door. "Welcome to Organization XIII Roxas."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: And that's the closest Xemnas will ever get to nurturing. I'm a bit surprised by how quickly I managed to write this one out (only two days) and I'm even more surprised by how much I liked it. Roxas's dream segment was definitely my favorite part to write. I wanted to give a feel of how Ventus affects Roxas's personality and even the people he attaches himself to. It was fun to find all the parallels the two had!<p>

Over 100 hits yesterday, and yet only one review. That's okay though, I love you guys anyway.


	14. Xemnas and Xion

Authors Note: Just a quick heads up! This takes place directly after the first chapter with Xion and Namine.

**Familiar**

**Xemnas and Xion**

* * *

><p>Xemnas watched Namine leave the room, and waited until she was climbing back upstairs before directing his attention to the girl in the lab.<p>

"I assume this is it."

"Correct." Vexen replied. "Number One has been conscious for about two hours now."

"Has it left the room since it awoke?"

Vexen looked over to the girl, who had been standing in silence since Xemnas's arrival.

"Number One, answer."

"I haven't left Vexen." Number One answered. "I've been here the entire time, just like you wanted me to."

"Good." Vexen looked back to Xemnas. "There is still the matter of Namine's intrusion though."

We will discuss what to do about that in a moment. Right now, I want to know if it can use the keyblade."  
>"It should be able to if our theory is correct, and if it is, then our future replicas should be able to as well. Our next one could be the other boy, Riku."<p>

"Riku? Riku is here?"

Xemnas looked over at the girl.

"You know who Riku is?"

"Of course I do. He's one of my friends." Number One said matter-of-factly.

"Is he now?" Number One nodded.

"Then tell me, do you know Sora?"

Number One hesitated a bit, unsure of the answer.

"I think so." She said slowly. "I know the name, but…" She shook her head. "I can't seem to match it with a face."

"Vexen," Xemnas said, not taking his eyes off of Number One. "I wish to speak with it in private."

Vexen frowned; no doubt he was curious as to how the replica recognized the names. He wasn't about to object to Xemnas's demands though. He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you know a Ventus?" Xemnas asked the moment the door closed.

"Ventus…" Number One whispered. "Ventus, Ventus…" It furrowed its brow, mimicking frustration.

"Ven… I- I don't know." It chewed on its lip. "I- wait! Is Ventus here?" it gasped.

"You remember him?" Xemnas walked towards the replica. "Tell me what you know."

"He-" Number One suddenly clutched it's head, letting a pained moan escape its lips. "I see a boy… he's… he's asleep."

"You can see him." Xemnas grasped the replica's shoulder. "Where is he Number One? Tell me.

"Where is the Chamber of Awakening?"

"I- ah! I don't know!" It screamed. Number One's body was now shaking. Its legs were giving way, but Xemnas's grip held it up.

"Concentrate." Xemnas grabbed its other arm to help it stand more easily.

"He's… here… somewhere."

"I know he's here. I mean where is he specifically?" Xemnas tightened his hold on Number One's arms.

"I… don't… kno-" It stopped, eyes widening and a sudden heaviness in its breath. It began to struggle against Xemnas, trying frantically to wriggle away.

"Let go! I need to find him!"

"And how do you expect to find Ventus if you don't even know where he is?"

"Please, I have to-" It was shaking again. "I- I need to join with him!"

It continued to try to pull itself away, grabbing at one of his arms and pulling as hard as it could.

"Vanitas?'

Number One instantly stopped squirming and looked up at Xemnas.

"Are you Vanitas?"

Number One looked away.

"I… might be." It whispered.

Xemnas abruptly pushed the replica away, looking over its body in disbelief. Number One stared back at him, unsure how to react Xemnas shoving itself away. For a moment, both looked at each other in silence.

"You are positive that you do not know where the Chamber of Awakening is?"

"…Yes"

"Then your memories are of no use to me." Xemnas turned away and began heading for the door.

"Huh- wait!" Number One ran up in front of Xemnas, blocking his path. "What about Ventus? I need to find him!"

"Reuniting with Ventus will be the last thing on your mind soon enough." Xemnas walked around Number One and exited the room.

"See that it doesn't leave the room." He told Vexen, and without waiting for a response, Xemnas began heading to the stairs. He was going to need a little help from Namine if he wanted that replica to stay in line.

'That face… It looks just like Vanitas.'

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I feel so bad calling Xion an 'it' during this one, but in Xemnas's eyes, that's what she is. So get this. About half way trough typing up this chapter, I suddenly realized I might have made an error in canon. I promptly freaked out and began running through my entire head canon before realizing that it was a false alarm. Thank goodness for that! So yeah, once again I'm looking at for parallels between Birth by Sleep characters and other characters. Goodness, is that fun. In fact, let's make that today's question.<p>

What parallels have you noticed between characters in the Kingdom Hearts series? Besides the obvious trio stuff. Discuss!


	15. Xemnas and Namine

**Erase**

**Xemnas and Namine**

* * *

><p>Namine could not bring herself to concentrate on the sketchbook sitting in her lap. She already had more then enough trouble trying to tap into Xemnas's memories, but she was finding it even more difficult to stay focused after meeting the girl downstairs—Number One she had called herself. It couldn't have been a real name, Namine was sure of that. She also had a feeling that the girl had come from one of those tubes that she had seen in the lab.<p>

'If I were to look into her memories, then I could know for sure where she came from. But is it even possible to see the memories of an artificial person? I can access the memories of nobodies just fine, but they were all real people at one point.

Well, I won't know until I try, right? It can't be any harder then trying to find the last of Xemnas's memories.' Namine flipped to a new, blank page in her book and began to sketch an outline of the girl's body. As always, she emptied her mind of all thoughts expect for those that related to her subject, in this case, Number One. The girl's voice echoed through Namine's head, repeating the words she had spoken to Namine. Images of her walking around the lab played like a film in Namine's mind. Her hand was practically moving on its own now, shaping out arms, legs, and a head as Namine recalled the encounter she had with the girl only moments ago. She was becoming one with her work, her picture and her memories molding together to form a gateway to Number One's memories. Her power was the key to that gate, and she was slowly unlocking it. The key was twisting in the gates keyhole with every line drawn; shifting through the gears that held Number One's memories captive with every added detail.

"Namine."

The moment the voice reached her ears, Namine's attempt at reaching Number One completely shattered. The key was yanked out of the lock, the gateway vanished, and Namine was left with nothing more then a drawing in a sketchbook.

"Xemnas." She greeted, not looking up.

"Why were you downstairs?"

"I… I was bored up here. I wanted to take a break." Her excuse was pathetic. Xemnas certainly wasn't going to be pleased with it.

"A break… Do you really believe you have time to spare?"

"I-"

"Have you even made any progress on finding my memories since we last spoke?" Xemnas snatched the sketchbook from Namine's hands. He frowned at the picture in front of him.

"Either you are one of the worst artists I have ever seen, or you are working on someone else's memories. Would you kindly tell me which one it is?"  
>"I was curious… about the girl downstairs." Namine said softly. "Where she came from, why she's here… I wanted to know."<p>

"Well then, since you are so captivated by our new member's memories, how about a new assignment to ease your… boredom?"

Namine thought over her answer. A new assignment? And by the sound of it, one that related to the girl she had just met. No matter what, she was going to look into Number One's memories, so why not please Xemnas in the process?

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to erase its memories."

"Erase them… I can't do that!" Namine protested, standing up.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know how!"

"Have you even tried?"

'Yes, Marluxia keeps demanding me to destroy yours.'

"I can only take apart memories and alter them. I can make new memories, but the old ones can never completely disappear."

"Then do so. Change her memories. Make her wake up after a heartless attack instead of in a lab. Remove yourself from the picture. Have her-" Xemnas stopped, suddenly inspired by a new idea.

"Traumatize her."

"… You want me to…" Namine couldn't finish.

"Traumatize her. A truly traumatic experience will be pushed into the sub conscious. If you alter her memories into something horrific enough, then she will have no choice but to forget everything."

Namine was taken aback, struggling to find the right words. He wanted her to ruin this mental state, to twist her entire psyche into something so unimaginably terrible that she would have to suppress everything.

"I couldn't- what could I even do that would make her want to hold it all back?"

"You will. And if you are lacking the imagination to think of something yourself, then I'll send someone to assist you." He held the sketchbook out to Namine. She slowly took it from his hands.

"Think of it as a way to lessen the boredom of your job."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Xemnas.<p>

I hate you.

And I want you to know I will never write you again.

Dick.

Well, that concludes the first part of Interlinking Paths everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! But don't worry; there is more to come! Next month I will be starting the Xigbar part of the series. I hope you all enjoy it. And thanks to Professor Peanut for pointing out some of the flaws in the last chapter. I completely forgot how to spell VanitAs and I couldn't be any more embarrassed. I went back and fixed that, and may be editing it some more in the future.

Oh, and one last thing.

Thank you.

1000 hits. Guys. I don't even. I could hug each and every one of you. Seriously, this is so amazing for me. Thank you all.


	16. Xigbar and Xaldin

**Of Lizards and Lies**

**Xigbar and Xaldin**

* * *

><p>Admittedly, the mission didn't get off to a good start, nor did it exactly end on a high note. For one, their portal had opened up in the pathway of a speeding truck, which they had just managed to dodge. Of course, something like that wasn't easy to predict, and was an acceptable fluke. But it resulted in breaking one of the first rules of recon, not being seen. The driver had, naturally, seen them. He spun out of their way just as they were diving away from the vehicle. Then, like anyone else who had nearly ran someone over, the driver got out to see what the damage was. The proceeding events didn't go in Xaldin and Xigbar's favor to say the least.<p>

"Well Xaldin, looks like were off to a great start." Xigbar said as stood up.

"Now let's get out of here before that guy notices were gone."

"It's a little late for that." Xaldin replied as he got to his feet.

"He's already coming our way." And so he was. A particularly angry looking man had stormed out of the truck, slamming the door behind him, and was now headed in their direction.

"Where the heck did you come from?" the man spat angrily. "Coming out in the middle of the road like that! I'm going to lose my target because of you idiots!"

"Come now." Xaldin scoffed. "Your target can't be all that important if you have time to get out truck and yell at us."

The man gritted his teeth together in frustration.

"What's with you to anyway?" the man asked, eyeing Xigbar and Xaldin's coats.

" You aren't some kind of cultists, are you?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Xigbar said, grinning wickedly.

"Xigbar…" Xaldin growled warningly.

"What? I'm not telling him any details." Xigbar shrugged "You act like I'm as dumb as the new guy."

Clearly, the truck driver didn't like to ignored, even if it was only for a few seconds. He began shouting at them yet again and it wasn't until Xaldin had found a rather grim way to distract him long enough for the two to make their getaway. They were able to proceed with recon after that, picking up what bits of information they could on the world. The day carried on with out any sighting of the truck driver from earlier, or anyone else for that matter. Ultimately, it didn't seem to be a particularly interesting world, but maybe future exploration would uncover some overlooked information. For now though, the duo decided to return to the castle.

* * *

><p>"You know, I'm not one to complain, but really Xaldin? Just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean you have to be so cold."<p>

"You're a terrible liar Xigbar. You know you felt no remorse for what I did, or his owner. You were the one laughing, remember?"

"How could I not? The look on the mans face when you speared with pet was priceless." Xigbar said. "I just don't see why you bothered when our mission had nothing to do with that man. It was just recon, granted, we were at a new world, but still. We're supposed to stay out of sight."

"Given the circumstances of the encounter, there was very little we could have done to avoid." Xaldin replied. "He came up to us, remember?"

"Came up to us? He almost ran us over!"

"And then you implied that we were part of a larger group that our foes, if we have any, could pick up on."

"What does it matter if some nut in a truck knows we're park of a group?" Xigbar asked. "What's he going to do about it? He doesn't know a thing about us, where we come from, on what we do, and I'm willing to bet he doesn't know a thing about other worlds or the heartless. Trust me, we're in the clear."

"We always are." Xaldin muttered. "We never run into any major trouble, nor do we learn anything that makes a difference in our plans. In fact, since we have lost our hearts, we haven't found a single bit of information worth our attention. The only data we ever refer back to is from before we lost our hearts. So why do we keep traveling to worthless worlds when we could be doing something more productive with our time?'

"Unless you've found a way to get our hearts back and were just keeping us in the dark all this time, there really isn't anything more we can do." Xigbar said.

"You know I don't have a solution for that."

Xigbar sighed. "Look, if you have a problem with the way the organization is being run, then take it up with the superior. Not me."

"Don't act ignorant Xigbar. I know you and Xemnas are planning something else." Xaldin scoffed. "You two have been inseparable since day one."

Xigbar laughed at that.

"It's true that Xemnas and I are close, but don't go jumping to conclusions just because you don't understand everything." His expression hardened. "Don't waste your time thinking about this Xaldin. You wouldn't understand what's going on even if I tried to explain it to you."

"Enough of your puzzles Xigbar." Xaldin said, giving up. "I believe we have a mission report to fill out?"

"So we do." Xigbar said, his mood suddenly lightened. "Now let's leave this wasteland of a world and never come back."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I'm baaack!<p>

So yeah, it's good to be uploading again, and I'm terribly sorry for taking all day to upload the new chapter. I have a few personal things that got in the way all day. Nothing bad though, just inconvenient.

Not much to say about this chapter, other then my brother wanting to name it. I personally don't like it, but they can't all be winners, can they? Oh well, I just hope I haven't lost my audience.


	17. Xigbar and Vexen

**Loss**

**Xigbar and Vexen**

* * *

><p>They had noticed the change in their behavior about a week after losing their hearts, and it was Axel of all people who had brought up the sudden change in nature.<p>

"I don't understand. I should be mad. I'm acting the way I do when I get angry, but… that's all it is. Just acting. I act like I'm mad because I know that's how I should be feeling… but I don't feel it. I don't know how to explain it. I… it's like I'm empty."

There was a mutual agreement among the group. All of them had somehow become completely devoid of emotion.

As most of them were scientists, they began to search for an explanation.

* * *

><p>"… You know the basics though. In short, we've all been acting differently. Less life like, passionless."<p>

"It's the hearts we lost, provided my hypothesis is correct." Vexen said as he shifted through an endless pile of books and old notes. "Somehow, losing it has severed us from our emotions."

"Keep in mind though, it's the idea of a heart that we've lost. The physical is still there." Xigbar reminded him. "Even stranger, it doesn't beat. No pulse. So why is it there?"

"Admittedly, I have no idea. But as you said we have, we have seemingly become detached from our emotions." Vexen said as pushed several books—Xigbar assumed they had been unhelpful—off the table.

" It is possible that the bond between emotion and the heart is much stronger then we originally believed. If this is the case, then my theory that emotion comes strictly from the brain should be considered false. But if this the case, then all similar studies would have to be considered incorrect as well. The flaw with that though is that there is scientific evidence that the brain generates our emotions. Endorphins for instance, when released, create the feeling we call happiness, and an imbalance of endorphins can result in depression. So the real question to consider now is what became of them." Vexen stood up and began pacing.

" Can endorphins still be released? Can a nobody suffer from depression? And what of cognitive thinking? Can it still be applied to nobodies? That one should be fairly simple to test. I could do it on my own. Still, it would be a good idea to check us all"

"Then there's adrenaline, that procured during stress and exhilaration." Xigbar added.

"Hormones in general really. It should be interesting to see how Zexion progresses though puberty."

"There would be many factors to consider." Vexen Said as he stopped pacing.

"Physical changes should go on normally, vocal changes and body odor as well."

"His hormones that we'll want to monitor. Sexual maturity may be different… do nobodys still have sex drives? It'd be a shame if I couldn't get it up anymore. And what about pain for that matter? Ah!" Xigbar rubbed part of his arm that Vexen had just swatted.

"What the hell was that for Vexen?"

"Pain doesn't seem to have left." Vexen said while wiping his hands as if he had just touched something unpleasant.

"I'm am ashamed you classify as a scientist if you can't find out something simple on your own. As sexual arousal is partially physical, like pain, it is likely that we will still be able to feel it. Of course, there is only one way to find that out, and as there are no women in our group-"

"Well who said we need a women to find that short of thing out?" Vexen arched one eyebrow.

"Xigbar…You're? I was unaware you were even swung that way." Vexen said, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. Xigbar laughed at him.

"Not even men can resist me Vexen. Sooner or later everyone wants to get in bed with the Xig."

Vexen sent him another look.

"You've been laid?"

Xigbar snorted.

"You really shouldn't be talking Vexen. I could have gotten a girl any time I wanted. No one can resist my charm." Xigbar flashed a smile. "You on the other hand dated a girl for five years and therefore have no excuse for not getting any.

"Even if I were to assume that you had a charm Xigbar." Vexen began. "I doubt it would in anyway relate to love and affection. Irritation and arrogance maybe, but there's hardly anything charming about that. As for my sex life, I am content in saying neither of us felt the need to rush our relationship."

"What, did you two have your first kiss on your third anniversary?" Xigbar asked. "First rule of dating Vexen, if she's not giving you any after six months, she's not worth your time."

Vexen snorted.

"If you ever had a girlfriend, then maybe you would have been able to understand that there is more to an intimate relationship than having sex."

"It's hardly intimate if your not getting any."

"Seeing how neither of have gotten laid." Came a new voice. "Neither of you should be talking." Both turned to see Lexaeus standing in the doorway. The subject was promptly dropped.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know, I know, the ending is abrupt. My bro is actually the one typing this until I'm ungrounded, so forgive any grammar errors. My mom is only letting me do authors notes and spell check. Bro has a message for you guys though, so here yah go!<p>

Bro's Note: Hi, I am the one know as Bro. In my head canon Vexen still has a ring he wants to give his girlfriend should they ever meet again. He still evil but now we can go "daw" when we think of him. Till next time… which is tomorrow.


	18. Xigbar and Lexaeus

**Debt**

**Xigbar and Lexaeus**

* * *

><p>Xigbar hated being indebted to someone.<p>

The mere idea of anyone being able to pull him aside from his own agenda and make him do whatever they wanted gave him chills as a somebody. He had been in debt to others before, and he could never stand it. Depending on how severe the circumstances were, he could find himself being force into anything between taking up someone else's workload for the day, or even risking his life in some sort of way.

On the other hand, Xigbar loved when others were indebted to him.

He couldn't help it, however ironic it was. Who could resist having someone that would obey their commands, even if it were only for a moment? It was that power over people that caused Xigbar to always make sure to have all of his acquaintances eventually owed him in one way or another. And once they were in his debt, he would make sure that they wouldn't forget it. He would drop little reminders from time to time, and sneak certain "remember that time when" Stories into conversation here and there, just to make sure none of their memories faltered. Of course, that wasn't the only tactic he relied on. In some cases, he may need more then one favor, so he stocked up on them. Why settle for one favor when he could have two or three or ten?

Whenever Xigbar found someone that didn't owe him anything, he made it his top priority to see it that they did by the end of the week.

When the revelation that Lexaeus had no reason to do Xigbar any favors anymore had hit him, Xigbar went into a frenzy to find a way to reposition Lexaeus where he wanted him. By the end of the week, he was racking his brain for ideas. If Lexaeus wasn't indebted to him, it was possible that he could become indebt to Lexaeus. He refused the idea. There was no letting Lexaeus put him in that situation.

Then at long last, the solution to his dilemma came to him in the form of Zexion. Although it didn't hit him at first, he realized later that the event could be used to his advantage. Lexaeus had always been close to him, so Xigbar might be able to use that to his advantage.

After all, why settle for one IOU when he could perish his troubles with a second one?

* * *

><p>"Lexaeus you should really keep a closer watch on Zexion."<p>

"Hello Xigbar. How have you been?" Lexaeus asked politely.

"I've been doing well thanks," Xigbar said. "But your friend Zexion hasn't. Why, if the superior caught him doing what I caught him doing, heh, well, Zexion probably wouldn't be around anymore."

Lexaeus sighed. Xigbar wanted something from him. And when Xigbar wanted something from somebody, he would go about getting it in one of two ways; either he would force it out of you quickly, or he would force it out of you slowly, being sure to get physical whenever necessary.

"It sounds as if Zexion has gotten himself into an unfortunate situation." Lexaeus said. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Like I said, he put his nose where he shouldn't have. Trying to obtain information that is irrelevant to his duties in the organization."

"Elaborate: to develop or present a theory, policy, or system in details." Lexaeus recited. "The opposite of being a vague response similar to the one you just gave."

"I recently caught Zexion looking through some files that are off limits to everyone but Xemnas and I."

That got Lexaeus's attention.

"Go on." He requested.

"That's the gist of it really." Xigbar shrugged. "I mean, do I really need to say anything more then that? You should know how the superior feels about people that put their noses where they clearly don't belong."

"Depending on how valuable of an asset the person in question is, Xemnas is liable to inflict the cruelest punishment that came to mind, or even death." Lexaeus stated. "Someone of your prestige however, may be able to get away with little more then a warning from him."

"You clearly don't understand just how impotent those files are. But then again, you don't have access to them so I suppose that's understandable." Xigbar said. "The thing is Xemnas is very protective of those so I suppose that's understandable." Xigbar said. "The thing is Xemnas is very protective of those files. Hell, if I went looking though them without his permission, I'd be in trouble. Naturally, it would be even worse for Zexion, or anyone else that need them. But out of goodness of my heart, wherever it may be, I decided not to report this to Xemnas. Still it would be nice if I had some sort of way to help keep my mouth shut."

"It's about time you get to the point of this discussion. A pity you haven't thought your plan though."

"What is it that you want Xigbar?"

"Nothing at the moment." Xigbar replied "I'll let you know when the time comes though, so don't forget about this talk we had, alright?"

Xigbar had finished and was ready to move on with his day now that he was in the clear. Lexaeus however, was not.

"While I thank you for not telling Xemnas about Zexion's snooping, I fail to see what it has to do with me. It would be wise of you to try to stay quiet about the secrets you want to keep. Once you tell one person, there is no telling where that information may travel. Xemnas himself may catch wind of it eventually, and he probably won't be to pleased to know that you withheld this from him."

Xigbar face drained of color. He hadn't expected this.

"You wouldn't."

"On the contrary, I would." Lexaeus replied simply. "But I could keep it between the two of us if you like. All I ask is that you remember this chat of ours when I ask something of you."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I hereby declare Lexaeus the king of the comebacks. He will own all of you so don't bother trying to win an argument against him. So, I bet you guys are all wondering what Xigbar was talking about. Well, you'll have to read tomorrow's chapter to find out. Please pardon any spelling or grammar errors, as Bro is the designated typist until further notice.<p>

Bro's note: So, Xigbar having fun? What's the matter Xigbar, becoming tangled in your own web of deceit? Well tomorrow will find out why you're trapped in Lexaeus's debt. (Maniacal laugh)


	19. Xigbar and Zexion

**Best Left Alone **

Xigbar and Zexion

* * *

><p>Zexion hated secrets.<p>

That wasn't entirely true. Zexion loved secrets as a somebody, so long as he was one of the selected few to know them. It was that rare, enticing, and sometimes scandalous knowledge that he thirsted for above all else. What really ticked him off was when secrets were kept from him. As such, he became quite the eavesdropper, and was always sure to flip through the others notes regularly. Both of these practices continued in his nobody life.

It just so happened that there was one secret in particular that both Ienzo and Zexion could never seem to get his hands on. Or rather, a secret file. It was highly classified, for the eyes of Xemnas and Xigbar only. Not only that this would have stopped Zexion normally, but the files were locked up in the bottom of one the cabinets and try as he might, Zexion could never pry it open.

Asking Xemnas or Xigbar to grant him access to the files was out of the question. He already tried as Ienzo, and both of their responses were less then positive. He could have tried forcing it open by hand, but brute strength wasn't exactly his strong suit. That was more Lexaeus's specialty.

"We have enough trouble on our hands already. It's best to just let it be." Aeleus had told Ienzo just seven months ago when he had asked him to help open the cabinet for him. Aeleus never did share Ienzo's curiosity, a fact that he had loathed. With no other ideas, Ienzo pushed his thoughts of what the file could contain to the back of his head. They would resurface on occasion, but he managed to concentrate on his own agenda.

After becoming a nobody, Zexion's interest in the file came crawling back. In hopes of them being able to shed so light on the recent events, he once again requested to see the files. He was denied instantly. But he couldn't quite push back the desire to read them this time. Zexion had enough of unanswered questions. He needed to find out what was written on those papers and if he couldn't get permission from his superiors or help from Lexaeus, he would just open the damn thing his self.

Twenty minutes and several paperclips later, Zexion began to consider searching the organizations library for a book on lock picking, though he doubted they would have one. Most if not all of a science of sorts as well as a handful of history book, and of course, dozens of journals. He would have to ask Xemnas about collecting books from other worlds.

Click.

Zexion could almost not believe luck as the drawer popped open at last. He pocketed the bent out of shape paper clip and reached inside the drawer, pulling out of the files within quickly. At long last, he would finally be able to read its contents.

The first few appeared to be profiles.

"Aqua… Terra… Ventus… vanitus… what in the worlds is a X-blade?' Zexion spread the files out on the floor, unsure of where to begin. The file on this "Ventus" character was intimidating large, not that it would be a problem for Zexion.

Well, he could decide which one to read first later that night. For now, he better resume his work, Zexion gathered up the files again. He would keep them in his room for now. He stood up, turn around…

…And slammed directly into Xigbar.

"Well well well…" Xigbar drawled out slowly, "What do you have there in your hands Zexion?"

"None of your business." He replied instantly.

"Oh, but I do believe it is very much my business." Said Xigbar, eying the emptied cabinet.

He had forgotten to close it.

"So, learn anything interesting?" Xigbar asked, his face expressionless.

"As a matter of fact, I have yet to open any of them." Zexion answered honestly.

"Good, good. I should expect not, seeing as these documents are not for your eyes."

Zexion said nothing. He had no way out of the situation.

"So then," Xigbar held out his hand. "Why don't you just give those back to me?"

Zexion handed the files over to him, and without another word, Xigbar walked off with them.

Zexion handed the files over to him, and without another word, Xigbar walked off with them.

Zexion never saw those files again.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Once again please pardon any spelling or grammar errors as Bro is still in charge of typing. So the first half of this is admittedly a character study of Zexion, cause why not? I would like to apologize for how short the authors note are, I lost them so I'm not sure what I was going to say. So I'll just leave off by thanking all of you for reading, and of course, your reviews. Take it away Bro!<p>

Bro's Notes: Oh Xigbar can you smell your kumuppins baking in the oven, well there already done and served. Happened a chapter ago. You may remember it from your future.


	20. Xigbar and Saix

**After a Massacre**

**Xigbar and Saix**

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Saix wasn't contently looking for reasons to lash out at others. In actuality, he did try to keep himself under control. Over the years, he had been able to achieve nearly impeccable stoicism. Not an easy feat for a berserker such as himself. There were however, a few subjects that he simply couldn't handle without trying to resist the urge to decapitate who ever had brought them up. He—like many people also had moments where he simply needed his space. That's why when he noticed Xigbar was already in the room he had walked into, Saix saw fit to leave. Unfortunately for him, Xigbar was in a rather chatty mood, and wasn't about to let Saix deny him a conversation.<p>

"Am I really so offsetting," Xigbar said as he teleported in front of Saix. "That you would flee a room just at the sight of me?"

Saix eyed the doorway. He wasn't up to dealing Xigbar's antics at the moment.

"Stand aside Xigbar. I don't have time for this."

You're just going to snub me before I can even get a word in? It's not good for you to be so withdrawn Saix." Xigbar scolded. Saix tried to walk past him, but Xigbar sided stepped to block his way again.

"You know," Xigbar continued. "We should really talk more often. After all, you and I are the superior's right and left hands."

"Your point being?"

"My point being, we should team up for a mission some time soon. Maybe do some team building exercises to build up each others trust?"

"Go find someone else to bond with." Saix growled, pushing past Xigbar.

"Ah, I get it. Still not over Axel." Saix halted at Axels name; one action Xigbar couldn't help but revel in. "You're not only one who lost a friend at castle oblivion. Why, the library is going to be so distraught when it hears about Zexion. Maybe you can each other." Xigbar added with a laugh.

"Still, I don't know if I can agree with Xemnas' choice of punishment." He continued when Saix didn't respond. "It would have been much more resourceful if he had turned that lot into dusks. Then they would be able to at least serve the organization with some level of loyalty. To late for that now though. So, Saix." He asked, steeping closer. "What do you think is the proper punishment for traitors?"

Saix mulled over the question in his head. Xigbar only ever spoke with him to provoke him or to remind him of something Xemnas wanted done. Right now though, it seamed Xigbar had more than simple pushing Six's butters in mind. "When they turned against the Organization, they signed a death warrant." Saix finally answered. "They got what they deserved. I believe this concludes our business." He finished. Saix pushed passed Xigbar and headed for the doorway.

"Giving me the cold shoulder, eh? Thinking about becoming Vexen in more ways then rank?"

Saix never went looking for reasons to start a fight. But if someone were to give him a reason to go berserk, he wouldn't be one to disappoint. Saix was already whirling around before his claymore had even finished materializing. Xigbar had a feeling Saix would react this way though, and had hopped back several feet before he had even finished speaking.

"Now, now." Xigbar wagged a finger at Saix. "You already jumped up three ranks today thanks to your lackey. You ought to take it easy for a bit, and maybe spend some time with the lower ranking members. You know, make sure none of them are jealous of your big promotion. After all, neophytes have a trend going with treachery."

Saix squeezed the handle of his weapon, attempting to calm down.

"Don't be so quick to jump to that mindset Xigbar. Half of Castle Oblivion's denizens were founding members."

Xigbar's smug expression didn't falter.

"That just goes to prove that treachery is everywhere; near and far from the superior."

"Not anymore, seeing that all of them have recently faded." Saix paused to let his claymore disappear. "Unless, you know of someone we overlooked Xigbar?"

"As a somebody, I did a lot of undercover work. So believe me when I say that there's always someone ready to take your place out from under you,"

"Afraid I'll usurp you of your position Xigbar?" Saix asked with the slightest twitch of a smile.

"Not at all." Xigbar waved him off, and started for the door. "But keep in mind that someone as far into the game as yourself should always be ready to block a backstab." He walked past Saix, leaving him alone in the room at last.

"I wouldn't get so paranoid Xigbar." Saix whispered as Xigbar's footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Such a fragile state of mind is easily taken advantage of."

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Eh he he. I guess I should start by addressing the elephant in the room.<p>

So I disappeared for a few days due to my internet not working. I know it's not that good of an excuse, but that's what happened. And I'm really, _really_ sorry about it. I've been completely distraught about this and I know I can't apologize enough. Please forgive me?

Okay, notes on the story then. This one is old, and I mean old. I wrote it all the way back in September, so it's no where near as good as the current chapters. But that's one of the reasons I'm writing these stories, so hopefully I'm getting better!

Again, I'm really sorry about this, and I'm going to do my best to get all of these up.

Bro's note: Xigbar: Saix I know what you did in the Bedroom Where Nothing Happened. (TM by Xaina and Bro)

Saix: Gasp how did you know.

Xigbar: Yes you and Xemnas

Xaina: JEFF NO. NOT THAT PAIRING. WE SHIP SAIX WITH AXEL YOU FOOL!

Bro: I was only going to say the changed the bed sheets for when he and Xemnas… you know.

Xaina: … I am okay with this.

Bro: Yeah, rent it out to other people to earn soom quick Munny.

Xaina: I am confused now. Let's just finish this thing before we miss another day of uploading. NEXT FIC.


	21. Xigbar and Axel

**Feelings**

**Xigbar and Axel**

* * *

><p>Axel had a short list of things he intended to do now that he was finally returning to the World That Never Was. First, he would get reporting to Xemnas out of the way. Then he would see Saix and go over some of the finer details of his mission at Castle Oblivion. He would find Roxas after that, and then the two of them would catch up over ice cream in Twilight Town. Finally, after a quick shower, he would hit the hay, getting the sleep he deserved at last. He intended to follow this list very strictly, not straying from it so much as once. Fate had other plans for him though, because no sooner then Axel portaled into the castle, an extremely chatty Xigbar greeted him.<p>

"Well, look who's back! About time you showed up, Saix hasn't been the same since you left; a lot more grouchy, really moody, it's almost as if he forget to take his meds or something. Even the superior has been taking notice of it. And poor Roxas! 'Where's Axel?' this and 'When is Axel coming back?' that! Always wondering where you were, and during that time when everyone thought you were dead—well, they actually still do—but boy was he mopey. But you're back now! They'll be so happy to see you!"

Xigbar said this all very loudly to insure that he got Axel's attention.

"I need to report to the superior Xigbar." Axel tried to dismiss him, but Xigbar, as always, choose to be persistent.

"So Axel Saix has really been rising in the ranks lately."

Axel sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to shake off Xigbar even if he tried. He would just have to humor him until Xigbar decided to leave him alone.

"But of course, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion were eliminated in Castle Oblivion. Everyone has gone up in the ranks because of it. Saix is number four; I'm number five, excreta, excreta."

"Still, I can't imagine that you don't feel a little jealous towards him. He's been taking most of the credit for your work back there."

"How do you expect me to feel jealous?" Axel grumbled. "I don't have the heart to do so."

"Well then, I guess there's a good side to us taking it out after all, isn't there?" Xigbar said. "See, you just need to focus on the positive aspects of life sometimes. No sorrows, no anger, no heartbreak—it's really not all that bad when you think about it."

"How am I supposed to stay positive? Axel snapped. "I can't be positive unless I'm happy, and I sure as hell can't be happy if with out a heart!"

"Whoa, what happened to not being able to feel? You sure sounded mad for someone without a-" Xigbar stopped, gasping at a sudden revelation. "Why Axel… I cured you! This must mean I got your heart back! Somehow. Guess you owe me big time. I'd say you could start thanking me by tackling my missions for the next couple of days. After all, now you can whistle while you work and be happy about it."

Axel had almost been tempted to check for a pulse. Xigbar was right, he did feel angry. And back when he had let Namine escape, he had been genially excited. He had checked then, but had felt nothing. He had spent two weeks trying to bring that feeling back after that—any feeling would have done. But he couldn't, no matter how he tried to trigger one. He savored it though. He concentrated on that moment in time, that rising feeling in his chest, the gasp of joy. And he experienced it over and over again until he was numbed once again and the excitement he had felt whittled away to a mere memory.

"Hey Axel? Are you still in there?" Xigbar waved his hand in front of Axel's eyes.

"Get lost Xigbar." Axel said, pushing Xigbar's hand away from his face.

"Ah, you're back. I though I lost you for a moment there." Xigbar shook his head. "We really can't afford to lose any more members. But then, you know all about that."

"Seriously Xigbar, I need to see the superior. You don't want him to get mad at you for holding me up now, do you?" Axel asked.

"I don't know about that Axel. He's probably going to be more annoyed by the fact that you haven't reported back in two weeks. Besides, I'm second in command. Pretty much anything I do is forgiven instantly."

"Well then, it's best if I don't keep him waiting any longer."

"Fair enough." Xigbar agreed. Axel started heading down the hallway, but he had only taken a few steps before Xigbar had stopped him yet again.

"One last thing Axel. Tell me, when you finally managed to take out Vexen, how did you feel?"

"…I'm sure I would have enjoyed it, if it hadn't been for what he had done to me."

Axel continued walking, and this time he didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: And on that note, I would like to announce Xigbar's candidacy for King of the Dicks. Wish him luck everyone! The winner is going to be announced later this month, and he's bound to win, I'm sure of it! Any ideas for an acceptance speech for him? Put one in the comments! Maybe we could inspire him!<p>

Bro's Note: God Xigbar, why do you have to be such an Axehole? Oh that's right, because _I _write your dialog!


	22. Xigbar and Demyx

**Weapons**

**Xigbar and Demyx**

* * *

><p>"Ughh…"<p>

Demyx slouched down against a rock, sending a worried glance toward his sitar, which was, undeniably, broken. One of the spikes at the top was hanging on by a few splinters. Maybe if he tried to straighten it out, he would be able to tape it back in place?

Snap.

Maybe not.

Demyx crammed the newly broken off spike into his front pocket.

"Xemnas is going to kill me for sure now."

"You must have messed up big time if that's the case."

"Xigbar!" Demyx scrambled to his feet, fumbling with his two pieces of sitar. "I, uh, sort of ran into a snag in the underworld."

"Well I can certainly see that." Said Xigbar, eying the damaged sitar. The neck of it had been snapped in half, and two of the strings had been busted. One of the spikes on top had fallen off, and was now protruding from Demyx's pocket. The body faired no better; there was a large enough hole in it for Xigbar to fit one of his crossbows through. He let out a long whistle, taking in the sight.

"Right then, what's your story?" Xigbar braced himself for Demyx's inevitably long explanation.

"Okay, so I was at the entrance, right? And I'm-"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. You mean to tell me you didn't even get past the entrance?" Xigbar shook his head in disbelief. "That's lazy even for you."

"Hey, you barely let me start! And I'm not that lazy, sheesh!" Demyx scoffed. "As I was saying, I went to the entrance, and I was going over the mission in my head because I had forgotten what to do when-"

"Seriously, we need to start getting you note cards. That memory of yours is really pathetic."

"Shut up." Demyx growled. "Anyway, I'm trying to remember the mission detail when I suddenly hear this growling behind me. So I turn around and you know what I saw? Because I guarantee you won't _believe_ what was behind me."

"Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't have asked what happened."

"It was a non rhetorical question Xigbar. Stop interrupting me." Demyx paused, expecting Xigbar to respond. After a brief silence, he continued.

"So I turn around and I see this giant dog, like twenty feet tall at least! And it has three head! Three! So I got out my sitar, right? I thought I could play a sleep spell but then it started chasing me and let me tell you, it isn't easy to concentrate on playing while trying to run away fro this thing. Especially when there's three heads I need to avoid _while_ staying close enough to it so it can hear the spell... and as you can see," Demyx shifted the sitar pieces in his hands. "Things didn't… quite… work out."

"Well, look on the bright side Demyx." Xigbar said. This gives you the perfect opportunity to get a better weapon."

"Excuse me? A better weapon?"

"Yes. How about a really one instead of an instrument? Those strings could make a better weapon then the guitar itself. Maybe you could strangle enemies with them or something."

"It's a sitar." Demyx growled. "There's a distinct difference. Shape and sound to start. Sitars have a-"

"Spare me the details. It's the most ridicules weapon in the organization, and that's saying something considering Zexion fights with a book."

"Luxord fights with cards!" Demyx protested. "That's way stupider then my sitar!"

"Glad to see that you at least know it's a stupid weapon."

"It's not!"

"Funny," Xigbar was smiling now, clearly amused by the situation. "You just said that it was."

"My sitar is a great weapon." Demyx gripped defensively.

"So then it was your own incompetence in playing the thing that got it trashed. Perhaps we should replace you instead of the sitar?"

"Incompetence?" Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate on playing while being chased by that- that thing?" Demyx sputtered. "It takes skill to play this while standing in place! Having to lug it around at the same time makes it harder! This is an art form you know! It takes practice and effort, unlike your crossbows. All you have to point and shoot."

"Is that so? If it's as easy as you say, then maybe you should start carrying one around to, then next time you won't have to run away with your tail in-between your legs."

"Give me that." Demyx snatched one of Xigbar's crossbows, and dismissed his sitar. It was only dead weight now anyway.

"How hard can it be to shoot anyway?"

"The way you talk, you make it sound like a kid could shoot." Xigbar's smile grew wider. "Well Demyx, let's see if you can top that kid. Trying shooting that tree over there." He nodded in said tree's direction.

"All right, no problem." Demyx lifted the crossbow, holding it out far in front of him with both hands, as if he were holding a poisonous snake in instead of a weapon. He tried his best to steady himself.

"Not having any trouble, are you?"

Demyx glared at him briefly before returning his focus to the task at hand.

"All right… easy."

BANG.

Demyx stumbled back the instant he fired the gun, barely finding his footing in time to keep himself from falling.

"Damn. That's a lot of recoil for one little gun."

"But didn't you just say-?" Xigbar put a confused expression on his face, pretending to be in deep thought. "Heh—Your going to need to train a lot harder if you want to beat that kid Demyx. You completely missed the target."

"Very funny." Demyx grumbled. He looked over at the tree and as Xigbar had said, it had remained unscratched. The arrow he had shot wasn't even in sight.

"Let's just go, okay?" Demyx pushed the gun back into Xigbar's hands.

"Sure you don't want to take another shot?"

"Come on Xigbar, let's just repot back to the castle. I'm tired."

Xigbar clapped a hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"Cheer up. We'll get you a new sitar Demyx."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I should first note that this event has no relation to the underworld mission in Kingdom Hearts 2, or with the Xemnas and Demyx chapter. That out of the way, this story was inspired by the line 'We'll get you a new sitar Demyx,' which just sort of popped into my head one day. Then Bro and I started derping around with it, and this was born.<p>

Bro's Note: Demyx, play us out!

…

…

…

Oh.

Ohhhh.

Right.


	23. Xigbar and Luxord

**Planning**

**Xigbar and Luxord**

* * *

><p>"Well I'll be damned. Looks like you win again Luxord."<p>

"And you were so close this time to, such a shame. Perhaps the next round will lean a little more in your favor?"

"I've lost enough tonight thanks." Xigbar said. He stood up from the table he and Luxord had just spent an hour playing round after round of poker. Xigbar had lost each time, even when he resorted to cheating. Luxord stood up as well and began to gather up his cards.

"Why don't you go up against someone else for once Luxord?"

"As much as I would appreciate another opponent, all of them have grown tired of their consecutive loses as well."

"We could try teams." Xigbar suggested. "Two on two games, you know?"

"That's not a bad idea Xigbar." Luxord said as he pocketed his cards. "Better still though, why don't we gather more then that. I've been wanting to start a poker group since I arrived, and this could be the perfect opportunity to do so."

"You mean like a poker league?" Xigbar asked. He laughed. "I'd like to see that."

"Well, why not? It could give the rest of you a chance to win for a change."

"Hey now, no need for temptation, I'm already on board. Though when you put it that way, it suddenly becomes one of the best ideas I've heard in years. And to think," he added. "You haven't been here for a month yet, but I can tell you're going to be one of the better additions to the organization."

"How flattering of you Xigbar."

"Right, so what's your idea on how to get this together then?" Xigbar asked. "Tonight's as good as we're ever going to get because no one is away right now."

"We'll need to recruit some other members of course." Luxord said, stroking his facial hair in thought. "And we need a place to meet. And a time."

"Well this spot is just as good as any for us to meet so that's out of the way. We can decide on a regular time once we get the others with us. Tonight we can meet at nine and we can discuss it after we play."

Luxord nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. So all we need now is to get some of the others to join us."

"Xaldin and Lexaeus are the two most skilled players off the top of my head, not including yourself of course. Xaldin will probably be interested, and while Lexaeus isn't the biggest on gambling, I bet I can still convince him to join."

"How about Vexen and Zexion?" Luxord suggested. "Zexion is an excellent strategist from what I've gathered, and I have yet to challenge Vexen."

"I'll see about getting Zexion," said Xigbar. "But I doubt Vexen would want to come. He's never been very good, and gets all antsy when he loses. We're better off not asking him at all."

"It would hurt to try though. There's no guaranty anyone is going to show up."

"That's true I suppose." Xigbar admitted. "I'll ask him about showing up. Anyone else?"

"I can see about finding Axel, he's always a formidable opponent. Demyx… well, he isn't one of the better players I've come across, but he'll get better with practice." Luxord thought for a moment. "I'm not so sure if we should bother asking Saix. He'd probably refuse."

"He'd defiantly refuse. Saix isn't the type to do anything other then work." Xigbar said. "Then again, if we had Axel ask him instead he might show up. It may not seem that way, but Axel can get Saix to do just about anything. Either way, we should have enough people to start a group."

"So we'll be inviting everyone but the superior?"

"Precisely. Unless you think he would want to join us?"

"You tell me Xigbar. You've known him longer."

"Knowing Xemnas, he wouldn't want to—what would he say? Ah, I know. Waste his time with mindless activities."

"Poker is hardly a mindless pastime." Luxord replied, frowning.

"If it doesn't help us get closer to kingdom hearts, it doesn't matter to Xemnas." Xigbar said matter-of-factly.

"Which is why we aren't inviting him."

"Exactly. So I'll go hunt down Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. They're more likely to show if I ask."

"The founder will ask his fellow founders, and the neophyte will ask the other neophytes. How segregational of you." Luxord commented. "Sensible though. Sure you won't have another round?"

"Nah, there will be time for that later. We best get started if we're going to find everyone on time. It's already a quarter to eight."

Luxord rolled up the sleeve of his coat to check his watch.

"So it is." He nodded in agreement. "Shall we meet back here at nine then?"

"That's the plan. I just hope you're ready to finally taste defeat. You may be able to win one on one all the time, but I bet it's a whole new story once we gang up on you."

"Save your bets for later on tonight. And don't get your hopes up either. It will make the blow all the more devastating if you do."

"We'll see." Said Xigbar as he headed for the door. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: And thus, the organization forms their poker league. Which I still can't believe exists. My head canon for this has been growing ever since I typed this one up, and I'm thinking about continuing to more stories centering around this whole gambling thing I've started. Not really much to say other then that, and Bro isn't here, so I'm just going to stop here and try to finish typing up the rest of these.<p> 


End file.
